Master Kenobi
by Dreago78
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress have always had an unusual relationship, but after one interrogation their relationship turns into something even more peculiar.
1. Tell me you want it

** Author's notes: Okay so the lack of Ventress and Obi-wan fanfiction, fanart and etc. is alarming because this is an awesome ship, and they are canon! But I guess canon relationships never get that much attention :/ **

** I always seem to like ships that no one likes…but anyways thought I would contribute to Ventrobi.  
**

** Usually, I like when the guy is the dominant one but Obi-wan being the submissive one has stuck a cord with me. I hope guys like it!**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi let out a long groan when he regain consciousness because a.) he had a splitting headache, and b.) he was in a jail cell.

The memories of him battling General Grievous and Ventress jumping out of nowhere and hitting him in the back of the head flashed through his mind, explaining his current predicament. He had been taken prisoner by them. Where? He didn't know. Nothing in this dimmed cell room revealed anything about the location. He could be on the other side of the galaxy for all he knew.

_This is not good_, Obi-wan thought as he pulled at the chains that securely held him in a spread eagle position against the wall. They were tight, and he ended up just bruising his wrists and ankles when he yanked on the metal cuffs.

He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on the chains, but his splitting headache prevented him from reaching out to the force to remove them. He couldn't even meditate; the pulsing pain at the back of his head was all he could focus on.

_Relax_, Obi-wan tried to tell himself. _Just relax…_

But the thought of being tortured filled his mind and made him do the opposite of 'relax.' Ventress had tortured him before back on Rattatak, and so he knew whatever they had planned for him was not going to be pleasant.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his cell door slide open. He took a deep breath and tried to look like he didn't have a care in the galaxy.

"Master Jedi Kenobi," Asajj Ventress purred when she entered the cell. The door closed swiftly behind her. "Comfortable?"

"Ventress," Obi-wan greeted her. He regarded her appearance, and observed she was wearing a new dark blue dress he hadn't seen before. It hugged her body tightly and made her pale breasts more prominent. He quickly looked up at her face before she could notice him was staring. "Not particularly, maybe you can help with that, my dear?"

"Oh I could," Ventress smiled. She walked up to him and got uncomfortably close. Obi-wan stiffed when she reached her hand out and touched his lips. "But only if you ask nicely." She then ran her long fingers down his lips, slowly and sensually.

Obi-wan was taken aback, but ignored what just happened and hissed, "Since you haven't killed me I suppose you'll be torturing me, but as you know your efforts will prove to be futile just like last time."

Ventress grinned and walked away from him, turning her back to him. "Grievous was most anxious to torture you."

"I'm sure."

"But I convinced him it might require a woman's touch." She cackled, darkly and looked over her shoulder at him.

Obi-wan just raised an eyebrow.

"Though, it might not be torture for you this time."

"Oh I look forward to it then, darling," Obi-wan replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"…or it might be, my sweet," Ventress chuckled. She got unnervingly close to him again and looked him over before smiling a little too widely for Obi-wan's taste. "Tell me Master Kenobi…" Ventress slurred, and without warning she unexpectedly touched his crotch. "Have you ever been touched down there before?"

Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth, but made no response. He had been rendered speechless.

"Jedi's are forbidden to indulge in such pleasures, no?" Ventress sniggered, savoring his stunned reaction. She then began to rub his crotch, slowly.

Obi-wan jerked at her touch and pulled against the chains, desperately trying to find a way out of this compromising position.

"But for some strange reason I get the feeling you have _indulged_ before."

Obi-wan lowered his head and gritted his teeth. If anything he wasn't going to enlighten her with an answer to that question.

"It's all right you're only human…you get urges," Ventress breathed into his right ear, which made Obi-wan shiver. She chuckled and then traced his ear with her tongue before gently nipping on his earlobe.

Obi-wan skipped a breath, but managed to pant out, "If you think this going to make me reveal anything, you are mistaken, my dear." However, he bit back a moan when she flickered her tongue inside his ear. His concentration to resist her was waning miserably.

Ventress lifted her head and stroked his beard, tenderly. "Oh my sweet, Obi-wan, I don't want you to talk." She slipped her hand down his trousers. "I want you to _beg_."

Obi-wan's knees buckled and felt his skin prickle with pleasure as she began to tease his inner thighs. She avoided his privates on purpose and fully relished Obi-wan's of struggle and yearning.

"It's perfectly natural to enjoy this, Obi-wan," Ventress commented, clenching his face in her other hand and making him look at her. "Just say the magic word, and I'll make you feel things you have not felt before…"

"Thisss will not work—

Obi-wan tried to stutter out, but Ventress kissed him before he could finish his sentence. She also seized his hair in a painfully grip and forced him into a long hard kiss. Obi-wan tried pulling back and thrashed against her but he couldn't escape her grip or her lips.

Though, after a few seconds went by, he suddenly gave in and kissed her back when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed a bit incoherently and frantically like he was afraid this would be the last kiss he would ever receive, but he did eventually get into the pace and wasn't half bad.

However, Ventress abruptly stopped him, and took her hand out from his trousers as well. She grinned when she saw Obi-wan was left pucker faced.

Obi-wan flushed red, looking dumbfounded.

"Tell me you want it," Ventress demanded, outlining his lips when the tip of her middle and index fingers. "I'll even leave you tied up, so it looks like you were unwilling. Just tell me you want this. Admit you relish and yearn for this, Kenobi."

Obi-wan opened his mouth, but no words came out again. He was clearly in conflict with himself.

"Tell me now!" Ventress ordered, impatiently. She pushed his face away in frustration and crossed her arms.

"Asajj…" Obi-wan whimpered low. He took a deep breath and looked her right in her icy blue eyes. "I'll admit…it would be a lie that I haven't thought about this…about you."

"And?"

Obi-wan shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. "But…I-I can't. I'm sorry I can't do this…Not willingly..." He looked like he was going to say more but didn't.

Ventress frowned and backed away from him. She turned her back to him and eventually said, "I have to admit I find your commitment to the Jedi code, _somewhat _moving…" She unhooked her lighsabers from her belt and twirled them in her hands.

Obi-wan sighed in relief, thinking this alluring interaction was over. Regular torture would be welcomed right now.

_That was one close…I almost gave in. _

"You have never been an easy one to sway, Kenobi…but maybe this will change your mind?"

Obi-wan gulped and felt the color leave his face when Ventress unexpectedly turned around and dropped all her clothes on the ground. He didn't seem to blink as he gawked at her naked body.

"So are you certain you don't want to indulge, Kenobi?" Ventress inquired, walking slowly towards him. "Your friend seems to be saying yes." She made a noise of approval at Obi-wan's growing erection.

If it was possibly for Obi-wan to turn any redder, he did. His confident and smug demeanor from earlier had vanished along with his pride.

"Well if you don't want it," Ventress exhaled in fake disappointment. "I certainty do." She squeezed her own breast as she snaked her other hand down her stomach towards her opening.

"No!" Obi-wan cried out, pulling against his chains. He honestly couldn't take it anymore. "Please Asajj, yes alright I want you. I have never desired anyone so badly before in my life!"

"Better," Ventress smirked. She wasted no time when she roughly heaved his trousers down to his ankles and ripping his tabards and tunic open. She could have pulled his clothes off with the force but it was so much more satisfying to rip them off his body.

Ventress took in the sight of Obi-wan's half-naked body. She had to admit it was strange seeing his body since he was always covered up in loose robes or armor. He was very slender, but did have some muscle in his arms and chest, nothing overly muscularly though. He did have some hair on his chest and stomach, but what surprised her most about his body was the amount of scars he had. They littered his body ranging from blaster wounds, knife wounds, lightsaber wounds, all from previous fights throughout his life. Ventress couldn't help but wondered if any of these scars were from her.

She certainty hoped so.

Obi-wan groaned, loudly when Ventress used the chains to hoist herself up and sink her awaiting vagina onto his throbbing cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to use the chains to hold to before banging him repeatedly against the wall.

Obi-wan eyelids fluttered as he arched his bead back in unadulterated pleasure. He let more moans and groans out while she wildly bounced up and down on him. He honestly hadn't felt this good in a very long time, even if Ventress had humiliated and humbled him.

Ventress yanked on his hair and forced him into another rough kiss. Though, this time he didn't resist and kissed her, hungrily. She slowed down the rhythm and become gentler as she rode his cock.

"I never imagine this would happen…" Obi-wan mumbled into her mouth. He began to kiss her neck. "A Sith and a Jedi?"

"Stranger things have happened, my sweet," Ventress quivered, wrapping her arms behind his head. They pressed their foreheads together and Ventress found herself gazing into Obi-wan's blue eyes and almost forgot that they were sworn enemies. It was a nice moment; even Ventress had to admit that.

Obi-wan seemed to be thinking the same thing and looked like he was going to say something endearing, but instead he let a low grunt and made a pained expression since he was about to reach orgasm.

Ventress snapped out of her trance before abruptly clutching his throat and hissing, "No! You don't cum until I tell you to."

Obi-wan squirmed, uncomfortably but obliged and let Ventress finish first. She continued to clutch his throat and fiercely grind against him until she finally let out an orgasmic-filled screech, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

"Go ahead, my dear," Ventress panted out. She went limp, but managed to hold onto him as she nestled her head into his chest.

Obi-wan coughed and gasped for air since she had squeezed his throat so hard it had made him see spots. But he quickly recovered, shaking his head before thrusting up inside her, making her cry out at the same time he let out a satisfied gasp. He lurched forward in a pleasure-filled hazed, feeling like a tightly wounded coil spring inside of him had been finally been released.

Neither Ventress or Obi-wan moved or say anything for a while. Ventress continued to hold onto him as Obi-wan nuzzled his head onto her shoulder.

The Clone Wars seemed so far for the moment.

"Darling…you are too much for me," Obi-wan finally huffed out.

"Yet you want more, my sweet." Ventress then kissed his neck where she saw bruises forming.

Obi-wan's eyes twinkled with lust. Yes, he wanted more. His headache was completely gone and was able to call on the force now if he desired, but he didn't want to. He wanted _more_…

"Unchain me," Obi-wan pleaded, trying to go in kiss, but Ventress turned her head. "I assure you I won't try to escape."

"I believe you," Ventress hummed, caressing his beard. "But why would I unchain you? I can do whatever I like to you, whether you like it or not." She then painfully grabbed him, making him grunt and wrench against the chains. "But I think you like being my plaything, you like being humiliated…maybe I should get a collar for my Jedi dog?"

Before Obi-wan could make a response, the cell door suddenly swooshed open.

Ventress instinctively pulled herself away from him, while Obi-wan sucked in a breath of utter embarrassment as they both looked at the person who opened the door.

It was Anakin.

He looked horrified at the scene he saw laid out before him. The doors closed behind him, entrapping them in this awkward situation.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan cried out. He wasn't really sure why he called out his name, because there was no way he could explain this.

Ventress didn't waste any time and used the force to catch her fallen lightsabers before activating them. She jumped towards Anakin, totally naked.

Anakin pulled his lightsaber out and clashed against her. He quickly recovered from his shock and pushed her back.

Obi-wan tried using the force to pull his clothes on, but he was little too dazed and unfocused to do so.

Anakin also seemed unfocused as he battled Ventress. He tried to ignore the fact she was naked, but was finding it was hard to.

"Only you would stoop this low, Ventress!" Anakin snarled at her, trying to focus his anger on what she did to Obi-wan, hoping that would give him an edge. "I knew how evil you were, but I didn't know how perverted!"

Ventress swung her lightsabers towards Anakin's throat, but he blocked it. Though, the force of her swing pushed him up against the wall.

"Oh Skywalker, you act as though this was done against Kenobi's will," she jeered, backing away to take a new fighting stance. "Obi-wan, why don't you tell him how you _begged_ for me to fuck you like the pathetic Jedi dog you are?"

Obi-wan offered no response and averted his eyes down when Anakin shot him a confused glance for an explanation.

"Liar!" Anakin yelled, before shoving her hard with a force push as well. She stumbled backwards, but she was suddenly collapsed on the ground when she was knocked unconscious from metal chain that hit her in the back of the head.

Anakin looked over and saw Obi-wan had managed to use the force to get one of his cuffs off to hit her with.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan rasped, not sure what to say.

"Are you okay, Master?" Anakin asked, using his lightsaber to cut through the rest of Obi-wan's restraints. He then turned around and let him get dressed. He had seen Obi-wan naked before, but not like this. Not like this.

Obi-wan didn't say anything as he quickly put on his clothes or what was left of them. He honestly didn't know what to say. He was beyond embarrassed.

"She's gone too far," Anakin declared, walking up to Ventress' unconscious form. "She needs to be put down."

"No!" Obi-wan exclaimed, going to her side. He force picked up her clothes and started to put them on her. He glimpsed back at Anakin, who was giving him a flabbergasted look.

"It was not untrue what she had revealed," Obi-wan affirmed, quietly.

Anakin said nothing as he continued to stare at Obi-wan. He wasn't sure what to say either now.

"Where are the others?" Obi-wan asked when Anakin didn't say anything. "How did you get in here?"

"At the ship," Anakin answered in a monotone voice. "Ahsoka and I snuck in here. I guess they still don't know we broke in, so we better move out before they do" He paused. "…Though, I'm glad I found you first instead of Ahsoka."

Obi-wan nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had walked in on them, but he still wasn't thrill Anakin had found them either.

Anakin rubbed his head, still trying to justify what he had just saw. "I always thought you two were mocking each other when you called each other 'dear' and 'sweet.' I didn't think—

"Now's not the time to talk about this, Anakin," Obi-wan dismissed. He stood up and went towards the door. "We better go like you said."

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka escaped without much conflict, and Obi-wan discovered he had been held on a Recusant-class light destroyer in the outer rim. But the only thing that currently occupied Obi-wan's mind was Anakin.

Anakin hadn't said anything to him since they got back on Republic attack cruiser, and it worried Obi-wan. He wasn't sure what Anakin was thinking, or what he was going to do.

Obi-wan was dreading this talk with Anakin, but he knew it had to be done. He took a deep breath before entering their shared sleeping quarters where found Anakin lying on his cot, messing with some device.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan slurred, sitting down on his sleeping cot across from him.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin answered, sitting up on his bed. He didn't seem to have a worry in the world. He was acting like nothing had happened.

"I just want to address what transpired earlier…with Ventress," Obi-wan slurred, averting his eyes down before glancing back up at Anakin to see his reaction.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, but yet curiosity filled his eyes.

"I broke my vow of celibacy…my vow to the Jedi code."

Anakin only blinked.

"I feel so ashamed, " Obi-wan stated, rubbing his forehead. He honestly did, he had lost control of his emotions and gave into his urges. It was like years of training had gone to waste. "I don't deserve to be a Master or even a Jedi…so what I'm saying is I completely understand if you report me to the council."

"Oh Master," Anakin chuckled, slightly. He shook his head like that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard and lay back down. "I'm not going to report you."

Obi-wan was somewhat relieved, but at the same time he didn't like how Anakin was treating this lightly. He had committed a serious offense against the Jedi order.

"I am grateful," Obi-wan responded, nodding his head. "But you do understand what I did was wrong and completely unacceptable?"

"Master, I think you're being a little dramatic," Anakin told him in matter-of-fact tone.

"What?"

"I mean…" Anakin sat up again. "Yes, what you did goes against our beliefs as Jedi's but we are human, Master. We long for companionship ever so often. Many people do, I mean look at Master Mundi. He has five wives—

"You know that's because of his species' low birth rate," Obi-wan snapped, furiously. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was a respected member of the Jedi High Council, but was granted rare permission to marry so he could help populate his home world. "That is not the same thing, and you will not talk about Master Mundi with such disrespect."

"Forgive me, Master I meant no disrespect," Anakin apologized, putting his hands up. "I just meant it's natural…even for us Jedi's."

"That might be true," Obi-wan agreed. "But that is no excuse. We aren't animals, Anakin, we can control ourselves."

"If you are going to lecture me on this topic again, Master then I might turn you in," Anakin snorted, sarcastically.

"Please tell me you understand this, Anakin?"

"Of course, Master, I'm only trying to lightened up the mood."

Obi-wan rubbed his chin, and gave Anakin a long stare. He felt great disturbance within Anakin like he was hiding a secret and asked, "Anakin, have you been with someone before?"

Anakin's eyes flickered, surprised by the question. "Of course not," he answered, a little too causally. He picked up the device that he had been messing with before.

Obi-wan could sense he was lying. There was no denying the waves of anxiety coming off him.

"Was it with Padme?"

Anakin's eyes this time flickered in anger. He stood up abruptly, towering over Obi-wan and barked, "I told you! We are friends! When will you drop this?! Don't put your guilt on me just because you feel bad about sleeping with that witch—

However, Anakin stopped himself in mid-sentence and sat back down, realized he was making himself look bad and whispered, "Forgive me, Master. I didn't mean to snap."

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at him. The way Anakin reacted made Obi-wan even more suspicious of their relationship. He had always found Anakin's and Padme's relationship a little too _friendly_ for his taste.

"Though…" Anakin murmured, eying Obi-wan. He knew he had messed up with that reaction, so he tried to salvage it. "…I am not a virgin."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, waiting for explanation.

"It only happened once…maybe two years ago on an uncover mission," Anakin told him, fidgeting with the device in his hands. "I got carried away with it. It was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry, Master, I never told you. I was embarrassed and scared of what you would do if I told you."

Obi-wan wanted press him for more details, since they had been on a lot of uncover missions and couldn't pinpoint the one he was talking about, but decided not to. He knew Anakin was popular with the opposite sex, so this information wasn't really surprising, but it still was strange to hear nevertheless. He still viewed Anakin as a little boy sometimes, but recognized he needed to view Anakin as a man, a fellow Jedi knight.

"Well…I probably wouldn't have told you either if you didn't walk in," Obi-wan admitted.

Anakin grinned.

"I'm not going to lecture you," Obi-wan reassured him. "But we do live by a code and we cannot forsaken it as we please."

"I completely agree, Master."

"But like you said we are human and these feelings do come naturally…just don't let them control you."

"I will try my best."

"And I will try to do the same."

They smiled at each other, knowing their relationship was forever changed with this new found information, but it was a good thing.

"But…Master I have to know," Anakin retorted. "Ventress wasn't your first, was she?"

"Anakin, I don't see how that—

"Was it Satine?"

Obi-wan hesitated.

"I knew it!"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan reddened. He shut his mouth, deciding he was not going to entertain that question anymore. "I haven't eaten yet," he finally mumbled really low before he stood up and left the room.

Anakin laughed and fell back into his bed. He was glad to know Obi-wan wasn't the perfect Jedi, but it was also reassuring to know Obi-wan had a relationship to hide too from the Jedi order. It made Anakin feel not as isolated and alone anymore.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Obi-wan did not end up going to the mess hall to get food. Instead, he snuck inside a small storage room. He looked around the hall of the cruiser, and when he saw no one was nearby he went inside and the locked the door behind him.

He then took out his hologram communicator from his robes and turned it on. A pre-recorded message from Asajj Ventress appeared in front of him.

Obi-wan wasn't sure how she was able to reach his communicator, but he didn't care at the moment. He had received it a few hours ago and had been dying to play it.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, my dear Obi-wan," Ventress cooed. "I had so much more planned for you…"

Obi-wan felt a shiver go down his back as he thought back to their recent encounter.

"I hope we meet again soon..." Ventress purred, eyes glimmering with lust through the hologram. "I'd love to hear you begging again, but until we meet again here's something to remember me by..." She then slipped her dress off, and began to touch herself.

Obi-wan's blushed deeply, not expecting that. He turned the communicator off and looked around, even though he was completely alone in small storage room.

When he felt secure, Obi-wan grinned and clicked the message back on, so he could watch the rest of it…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Master at getting Captured

** Author's notes: So this originally was going to be a one-shot story…but I have decided to continue it with great support from Tumblr! Thanks guys :D**

** I must have a plot when writing smut, so I'm going for a character study of Obi-wan and how he would act or deal with his Jedi morals if he did hook-up with Ventress. I apologize if this chapter seems repetitive from the last one. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

Obi-wan closed the meditation room's shutters so that only a little of Coruscant's sunlight leaked through the windows. He then removed his brown robes before sitting cross-legged on the round ottoman in the middle of the room.

He closed his eyes and began to hum, trying to get himself in tune to clear his mind. His noiseless thoughts and worries started to slowly fade away...but suddenly a flash of Ventress' naked body rippled through his mind.

_"…do you want more?" Ventress moaned, running her hands down her pale body. "I can give you more, my dear sweet Obi-wan…"_

Obi-wan skipped a breath and opened his eyes before his mind could wander into more devious thoughts. He rubbed his face and shook his head.

No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Ventress was all he could think about.

_Why did I have to give in?_ Obi-wan thought, growing angry with himself. _It was just a fleeting moment of pleasure. I don't even like her…I mean she has tried to kill me multiple times! I will not let her corrupt my mind! _

Obi-wan sat up again and tried to concentrated on clearing the images of her out of his head. _Focus, focus,_ Obi-wan desperately tried to tell himself, making hard fists.

_"Oh yessss focus, Master Kenobi," an imaginary Ventress taunted behind him. _

Obi-wan swore he could feel her breath on his neck, which sent shivers down his spine.

_"Focus…on me," Ventress purred, draping her arms around him and flickering a tongue over his ear. "I'm much more fun…" _

Obi-wan opened his eyes again, but this time he unhooked his hologram communicator from his belt. He looked around nervously before turning it on to the pre-recorded message Ventress had left for him.

"I'd love to hear you begging again, but until we meet again here's something to remember me by…" Ventress smiled before she shrugged her clothes off slowly. She glided her hand down her body until she reached her slit. She then began to touch herself, while she used her other hand to play with her nipples. She arched her head back and let out soft moans.

"Oh Obi-wan, you're my only—

Suddenly the door slide open to the mediation room, and Obi-wan instinctively fumbled to the put his communicator away.

"Master?" Anakin announced himself at the doorway. He gave Obi-wan an odd look since he was crouched over like he was hiding something.

"Yes?" Obi-wan cleared his throat. He was glad it was Anakin and not someone else just in case he had been caught, but luckily he had turned his communicator off before Anakin could see anything.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but Master Yoda wanted to see you before the briefing."

"Oh right…thank you," Obi-wan nodded. He stood up and put his robes back on. He suddenly felt self-conscious when he noticed Anakin was studying him. He began to worry that Anakin had seen something.

"Are you alright, Master?" Anakin asked as they left the mediation room together and walked into the great halls of the Jedi temple. "You have been acting very strange lately..."

"Of course I am, my young friend. I'm just…tired." Obi-wan then diverted the question quickly. "Are you alright? Ahsoka's not wearing you out, is she?"

"I'm fine, she's fine," Anakin answered in a dismissive tone. "I don't know it just seems like ever since your run-in with—

"You need not to worry," Obi-wan interrupted, loudly. He stopped walking and gripped Anakin's shoulder in an almost ominous manner. "The whole incident is very far from my mind and I suggest you do not begin it up again." He then began walking again in a faster pace, leaving Anakin behind.

Anakin jogged up next to him and grabbed his shoulder. He didn't say anything and only raised an eyebrow at Obi-wan, making it clear he did not buy his response.

Obi-wan rolled his shoulder, uncomfortably. He brought Anakin to the side near a large pillar. "Okay fine…I have been harboring this guilt." He sighed, shaking his head in his hand. "I just don't like…keeping secrets from the council..." Obi-wan hoped Anakin would believe that response versus what he was really thinking about.

"Master, we all have secrets," Anakin reassured him before he lowered his voice and leaned in. "I'm sure they all do themselves."

"Anakin…"

"But if you really feel that guilty, Master, then maybe you should just tell them," Anakin shrugged. "I mean if they kicked out every Jedi who broke the rules there would be no Jedi."

"No…I…I suppose you are right," Obi-wan remarked, surprised at Anakin's wisdom. He couldn't even remember how many times his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, broke the rules. "But as you know, I don't think they would be very understanding about the person I was with—

"You don't have to say tell them that," Anakin pointed out like he found it silly Obi-wan would even consider sharing that information with them. "But you don't have to tell them anything either." He then swiftly walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Obi-wan with his thoughts.

Obi-wan stared after him for a good minute without blinking. He couldn't help but wander what secrets Anakin was harboring since he seem to think it was alright to lie to the council so casually.

_I don't know what would happen if they found out I had been with Asajj, _Obi-wan thought as he began to walk to Yoda's chambers. He shuddered at the possibly consequences.

"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda?" Obi-wan announced himself when entered his chambers. He found the small green creature mediating deeply on one of the round ottomans.

Obi-wan hesitated and thought about coming back later until Yoda croaked, "I did, yes." He then gestured at the ottoman across from him. "I have called on you, Obi-wan, because sense a great disturbance within you I have."

Obi-wan hesitated again as he took his seat. Sometimes, he thought Yoda could read his mind, but he certainty hoped not in this case.

"Anything you like to share? Hmmm?"

Obi-wan looked down. He knew this was his chance to clear his conscience.

"I will admit, I have been unfocused lately, Master," Obi-wan confessed, glancing back up at him. "I don't really know how to put it into words."

"Speak freely, you can. Probably heard it before, I have. Very old, I am."

Obi-wan smiled. "Yes, but you don't even look a day over seven hundred years old, Master."

Yoda let out an amused chuckle.

"It's a bit embarrassing…" Obi-wan slurred, trying to think of a way not to reveal too much. "I have this longing for…companionship."

"Lust, you feel?" Yoda stated, bluntly. This certainty was not the first time he had this conversation with another Jedi.

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan flushed, averting his eyes back down in embarrassment.

"Natural this is for humans, Obi-wan. Do not feel shame."

"I just can't stop thinking about it," Obi-wan admitted, playing with the end of his robes. "No matter what I do these feelings and thoughts continue to cloud my mind."

"A certain person you want?" Yoda inquired, raising a wrinkly eyebrow. "Or just the desire?"

"The desire," Obi-wan answered a little too quickly, but Yoda didn't seem to notice. "When I was younger I had this problem, but I was able to overcome it. I don't know why I can't now."

"Hmmm….need to clear your mind, it seems. Very few humans can separate the act of sex and attachment, so I fear if you give into these indulges, attachments they will become. And attachments, led to jealousy, the shadow of greed, that is."

"What should I do, Master?"

"Such feelings do eventually go away, young Kenobi, but mediate you should," Yoda advised. "Learn to let go… A mission you should go on. Working will help you take your mind off such things."

"Yes…that could help. Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-wan nodded, feeling a little better. Even though he hadn't told Yoda the whole truth, it did feel like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**-A Few More Weeks Later-**

"General Kenobi, I must protest," Commander Cody disputed, stepping in front of his red Jedi starfighter. "I don't think you should go alone."

Obi-wan flashed him an award winning smile and patted his shoulder, reassuringly. "Oh Cody, don't worry about me. I'll be in and out before you know it." He then stepped around Cody and jumped in the starfighter's cockpit.

"Sir, why don't you wait until we rendezvous with General Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka?" Cody pleaded, but he already knew Obi-wan could not be persuaded.

"I'm not going to take on the whole army myself," Obi-wan assured him. "R4, ready for takeoff." His little red droid made a beeping noise of acknowledgement. "I'm just going to scope out how many troops General Grievous has down there, and—

"Let me go with you, sir," Cody said over him, putting his helmet on.

"I'll be fine, and no offense, Cody, but you would just slow me down," Obi-wan winked, playfully. His starfighter then zoomed out the Republic attack cruiser's hanger and towards the sulfurous desert planet of Florrum.

Commander Cody just shook his head at the reckless Jedi.

* * *

Obi-wan put down his binoculars and rubbed his beard after he calculated how many troops were present on the Separatist's base. He was observing from a fairly close distance, but he hadn't been spotted yet since he was conceal inside of one of Hondo Ohnaka's abandon pirate ships. It was perfect place to hide since the ship was now decomposing and half-covered by sand dunes.

He turned around and sat down in the ship's rotting captain chair on the deck floor, accessing what he had saw from the Separatist's base. He determined the intel he had been told was inaccurate since the Separatists barely had any troops here!

"Well I suppose this will be an easy victory then," Obi-wan mumbled to himself.

The planet Florrum had been occupied by Hondo Ohnaka's piartes for a time being when he, Anakin, and Count Dooku were held captive for ransom (Dooku Captured, 1.11), but had fallen into the hands of the Separatists. The Republic hadn't secured the planet after he and Anakin escaped since the planet itself was very vast and empty, no civilizations or intelligence life forms. So securing Florrum wasn't really a priority for the Republic, but when word got out that the Separatists were building a massive droid factory, the Republic took interest again in securing Florrum. However, what Obi-wan had observed it was just a puny little checkpoint base. There was no threat here at all.

_No Grievous, no Trade Federation, definitely no Dooku,_ Obi-wan listed off in his head. _And no Ventress…_

He sighed a breath of relief. It had taken him a while, but he was now able to say Ventress' name without immoral thoughts running rapid through his head. Yoda had been right about staying busy with work because soon the thoughts of her soon started to fade away with each mission he did. He was now able to clear his mind and actually mediate when he wanted to. His guilt was still there about keeping this a secret from the Jedi council, but could live with himself now since he had took Anakin's advice.

_Master, we all have secrets…I'm sure they all do themselves. _

However,Obi-wan was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he sensed a figure in the ship with him. He jumped up and quickly activated his blue lightsaber. He crept quietly across the deck floor when a figure jumped down from the holey ceiling.

The figure turned to be Anakin.

"Oh it's you!" Obi-wan exclaimed. He turned off his lightsaber and hooked it back on his belt. "Is it possible to announce yourself for once?"

"It's funnier this way," Anakin jested, shaking off sand and dirt from his black robes. "You always taught me to keep your guard up."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Cody thought you needed back up," Anakin shrugged. "We literally arrived a few minutes after you left. I guess you don't follow your lessons on patience."

"I don't see you patiently waiting back on the ship," Obi-wan fired back. He then began to make his way towards the exit in the back of ship through various decaying hallways. He had parked his starfighter behind the decomposing pirate ship. "Anyways I'm done here. We don't even need all our troops to take this planet."

"I'm also here to recuse you just in case you get captured," Anakin added, following him.

"Well thanks for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you do have the knack of getting capture. I think you have replaced me for the title of 'Master of Getting Captured."

"Me?" Obi-wan echoed, stopping and regarding Anakin with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't gotten captured since—

They abruptly stopped arguing and activated their lightsabers together when they both sensed something. Wordlessly, they also moved into position back-to-back before magna guards jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"You were saying?" Anakin snorted. He then shot towards a magna guard, decapitating it, but took a defensive stance when another one tried to strike him with its electrostaff.

"Well I haven't gotten captured yet!" Obi-wan growled.

"We'll see about that!" General Grievous's voice laughed above him before he leaped down in front of him. "Ahhh it's been far too long, General Kenobi." He already had two lightsabers out, and swung them at him, which Obi-wan easily blocked.

"Indeed," Obi-wan sarcastically agreed as their lightsabers clashed against each other. He then used the force to push Griveous away into one of bodyguards.

"Is that a new cape?" Obi-wan taunted. "A bit ostentatious, don't you think? Though, the different shade of grey is refreshing."

Grievous only growled in irritation and lurched forward, pushing him against the wall. He slammed his two lightsabers against Obi-wan's lightsaber and used all his strength to pin him to that spot.

Obi-wan also used all his strength but keep Grievous's lightsabers from cutting through him. He quickly glanced over and saw Anakin was now surrounded by battle droids that were crawling into the pirate ship. Obi-wan realized too late that he had greatly underestimated their forces here. But Anakin was doing well against them so far, until one of the magna guard managed to sneak up behind him and electrode him.

"Anakin!"

But before Obi-wan could think of way to help him, Grievous took the opportunity to unlatch his second pair of arms and grabbed his throat. Obi-wan tried swinging his lightsaber at him, but the other Grievous's newly latched hands grabbed his wrist. Obi-wan grunted when Grievous twisted his wrist and made him drop his lightsaber.

"I should kill you," Grievous cackled loudly, tightening his grip on his throat to the point Obi-wan was seeing spots. "But torturing you seems too delightful to pass up…"

Everything then went black.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Oh not again," Obi-wan grumbled when he awoken and found himself chained up in the middle of a dingy cell. He could already hear Anakin's voice jeering, _"I told you so."_

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from him,"Obi-wan snorted to himself. But another memory filled his head as he thought about how familiar his current situation was. He was restrained the same way Ventress had chained him up when she had seduced him.

_Wait…_

Obi-wan's heart began pound frantically when he suddenly heard the cell door unlock. He half-expected Ventress to walk in, but fortunately, it was General Grievous, and two of his bodyguards.

_Oh good…I never thought I would be glad to see him._

"Grievous," Obi-wan greeted out loud, heart settling back to its regular pace. "Are you actually going to do your dirty work this time?"

General Grievous narrowed his reptilian eyes at him, which were full of hatred and loathing. "I'll make this simple, Kenobi, you won't die a painful death if you answer every single question."

"When have I ever been simple, Grievous?" Obi-wan replied with his smuggest smile.

"I was hoping you would say that." Grievous chuckled low. He let out a loud cough before he snatched electrostaff from one of his guards and activating it. Purple electricity sparked off the staff ends. Grievous then put the staff threatening close to Obi-wan's throat.

"Where is your fleet hiding—

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-wan interrupted over him. It wasn't like he was going to answer that question anyways.

"I ask the questions!" Grievous bellowed, angrily. He then jabbed him in the stomach with the staff and held it there, letting the purple electricity freely flow through his body.

Obi-wan couldn't help but yell out and twist against his restraints. It seemed like every pain receptors in his body was on fire. He began panting when Grievous moved the staff away.

"Do not talk unless spoken to!"

"Technically, you did speak to me. Maybe you should be more specific—

Grievous prodded him with the electrostaff again and laughed, maliciously as he watched Obi-shouted out and writhe in agony. "Skywalker is here," Grievous informed him, twirling the staff away. "He's with an interrogator droid. We haven't officially met yet, so I might drop by later to see if he has less of spine than you!" He turned his cybernetic head to let out a series of coughs.

Even though, Grievous didn't have a mouth, Obi-wan made a disgusted face like he had been coughed on and his germs were all over him.

"…though, I'm more than happy to take my time with you," Grievous continued after his coughing fit. "Now tell me where your fleet is hiding! If you're here investigating, I know they aren't far behind!"

Obi-wan made no answer and continued to say nothing for the next few hours as Grievous or his bodyguards would take turns striking him. He was now left with bruises all over his body and blood oozing down his mouth and nose.

"Don't fall unconscious yet, Kenobi," Grievous chortled, lifting his head up by his hair. "We haven't even begun yet." A security droid then walked into the cell, pushing in a cart full of various torture devices.

"I-I look forward to it," Obi-wan defiantly gritted through his blood-covered teeth.

"As do I…but we'll save all that for tomorrow," Grievous mockingly comforted him. He patted Obi-wan head before he curtly kneed him in the stomach.

Obi-wan wheezed and tried to double over, but the restraints prevented him so. More blood dribbled from his mouth, whilst his eyes rolled around his head since he was about to pass out.

Grievous then left along with his guards and droids, but his laughter could be heard through the walls until he walked out the prison sector.

* * *

Obi-wan wasn't sure how much time went by since he kept falling in and out of consciousness, but he jerked anxiously when he heard the cell door re-open. He stood up straight and shook his head out, trying to look composure and unafraid for Grievous. But Obi-wan felt the color drain from his face when he saw a familiar figure stand in the cell's doorway.

_Oh no._

"Don't look so happy to see me, my dear," Ventress retorted, doors closing behind her as she entered the room. She took off her black robes and let them drop to the floor, revealing what she was wearing underneath. She wore a black leotard looking outfit with simmering black tabards, armor, and knee-high black boots. Her whole attire seemed to outline every curve on her body and Obi-wan couldn't help but stare.

Ventress noticed, but only sniggered as she sauntered up to him. "You don't look so good," she told him, wiping the blood off his face. "Though, you always seemed to be in a mess when you're in my presence." She then licked the blood off her fingers, sensually.

Obi-wan's pupils dilated in lust as he watched her, but he abruptly shook his head when he realized the same thing was happening like last time. It seemed like all his hard work to forget her was crumbling away.

_No!_ _Focus! Focus! I can't let my desires control me!_

"I've missed you," Ventress revealed, getting closer to him, while wrapping a leg around his waist.

"Don't touch me!" Obi-wan barked, loudly. He tried shoving her away with his body.

She backed away, resentfully. "I see your sentimental is gone," Ventress snarled, voice full of venom.

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-wan hissed, baring his teeth. He usually didn't resort to anger, but it seemed to be working at keeping his lustful thoughts at bay.

"Oh he's here? I just happened to arrive here only a few minutes ago."

"What are you doing here then?"

"What do you think, Kenobi?" Ventress growled before she seized the collar of his shirt. "I wanted to finish where we left off and have you begging again like the pitiful Jedi dog you are." She then forced him into a kiss.

Obi-wan had to use every fiber in his body to resist and wrench away since the taste of her was so…delicious and intoxicating. Though, Ventress wouldn't let him pull away from her grip or kiss, so when she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth, he bit down hard on her tongue. Hard enough to draw blood.

Ventress yelped and pulled away with a stunned expression on her face. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, tasting the blood in her mouth and grinned. "Ohhh…Master Kenobi, you have grown feistier." She pulled down on his undershirt before tracing little circles on his skin between his neck and shoulder with her slender fingers. "This should be…_fun_."

"Fun? You and I most definitely have a different definition of fun, my dear," Obi-wan snarled, trying to ignore her touch. Though, he couldn't deny his body was reacting to her touch but he was determined to resist her. "I want no part of your fun. I will not give in, Ventress, so if anything happens. It's all you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No," Obi-wan stated, firmly. "I made a vow to the Jedi order and I will not break it. What happened last time was a mistake."

Asajj's face slightly twitched.

Obi-wan wasn't sure if she was mad or upset but the look she flashed him before she abruptly left his cell kind of terrified him.

_I think I might die today,_ Obi-wan gulped. He checked the chains and tried to call out to the force, but he was too weak from his injuries to free himself. He couldn't believe he was in the same situation as last time.

_Anakin is right._ _I am the Master at getting captured. _

Ventress wasn't gone long and came back with a black collar and a long chain connected to it. "I promised you a collar last time, my Jedi dog."

Obi-wan struggled against her, but she managed to shove the collar around his throat and tightened it. The collar was very uncomfortable since it restricted movement of his neck, and kept his chin high and neck extended, preventing him from looking downward. He made a choking noise when she yanked on the chain, jerking his neck and head down.

"Mmm…it fits you very well."

Obi-wan made no response and only glared up at her.

She let a low chuckle out at his dismay. She then spun around on her heels and went over to the cart of torture devices in the corner that Grievous had left behind.

Obi-wan did his best not to give her any kind of reaction as he watched her browse through such devices like the electric whip, truth serum, a metal branding rod, joint crippler, a flesh peeler and last but certainly not least, the Sith torture mask.

Obi-wan didn't move, but Ventress saw his pupils contract in alarm when she touched the mask. She smirked, acting like she was going to pick it up, but in the last second she picked up a simple riding crop.

"I have to say I thought you pick something more creative," Obi-Wan commented in attempt to cover up his nervousness.

"Oh but you don't know what I'm going to do with it, my dear Obi-Wan," Ventress taunted, approaching him and lifting his chin up with the crop. Obi-wan turned his head in defiance, and so she slapped him across his cheek with the crop.

"I made you break your vow last time and I'll make you do it again," Ventress whispered, running the crop down his pinking cheek. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this, my sweet. I know you're getting hard as you wonder how I'm going to violate you…" She then ran the crop down to his groin.

Obi-wan couldn't help but lurch forward and flush deeply.

Ventress smirked and grabbed his collar chain. She turned his collar around with the chain when she placed herself behind him.

Obi-wan's heart began to pound in anticipation as sweat beaded on his forehead since she stood behind him for a good two minutes. He had no idea what she doing or what she planning to do. But he got a pretty good idea what she was planning to do when he suddenly felt his trousers be pulled down to his ankles.

"Did you have _fun_…with that message I sent you, Kenobi?" Ventress snickered, relishing his discomfort. She brushed the crop against his bare bottom, which made him jolt.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Obi-wan lied through clenched teeth. He was glad she couldn't see his face because it was not convincing.

"Oh you make a terrible liar, Kenobi," Ventress chuckled. "Don't be shy, dear…how many times did you pleasure yourself to it? I know you have been a naughty…"

Obi-wan bit his tongue, determined not to enlighten her with a response.

"Your Mistress demands you answer her."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and remained silent, but let out surprised yelp when she smacked his ass with the riding crop.

"I suggest you tell me that number, my dear Obi-wan…" Ventress stated, slapping and squeezing his bottom crudely with her bare hand. "…or this might get painful."

Obi-wan was too much in shock to even say anything, but she wasn't going to wait for a response anyways since she began to whack his ass, unmercifully.

Obi-wan could feel his face turning as red as his bottom with each hit since this was beyond humiliating. Though, he had to admit this wasn't the worst torture he had ever experienced because every time she stuck him erotic-filled tingles coursed into his loins.

"I'm impressed," Ventress complimented, stopping for a second after the twentieth hit since Obi-wan had stayed so quiet during the whole thing. This was the only place on his body Grievous had not bruised up, so that was the reason he was able to take it for so long. "You can really take a hit."

Obi-wan could tell in her voice that she was getting irritated at the fact he hadn't started begging yet. "You should already know that," Obi-wan pointed out, referring to the other times she had tortured him. "I could do this all day." He didn't know why he said that (probably out of stubbornness) because he had a bad feeling he was going to regret that later.

"Ohhh…I plan on it, my _sweet_."

Obi-wan couldn't help but let a gasp out when she bend the crop back and let it go against his bottom since it hurt him a lot more.

But it was clear to Ventress that wasn't enough to drive him with crazy with lust, so she pulled on his collar chain and arched his neck back in uncomfortable position to the point where he could see her upside down. She continued to hit him with the crop, hoping maybe she get a different reaction from him in this position but Obi-wan only made a mix of gagging and grunting noises. He didn't utter a word otherwise. However, after she changed targets and gently hit him in the genitals, he let out a distinct aroused groan.

Obi-wan eyes widened, mostly astonished at himself. It was such a bizarre feeling of pain and pleasure and found himself craving to be hit there again, but of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

Though, he didn't have to tell her since Ventress saw the effect it had on him in his teary blue eyes and continued to strike him there instead. She smirked, feeling satisfied that she was finally getting the reactions she wanted from him.

"Such a masochist, you are, Obi-wan," Ventress observed in glee, letting go of his collar chain. She hit him a little harder, making him cry out and writhe against his restraints.

His face turned five times redder in mortification when she appeared in front of him. She took his face in her hands and petted his head, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to fight this, my sweet. I'll unchain you if you're good. Would you like to give me a taste of my own medicine?"

Obi-wan said nothing but his eyes lit up in excitement since that was one of his many fantasies he had about her.

"Oh you like that idea, don't you?" Ventress teased in a tone of voice like she was talking to a puppy dog. "You know how naughty I have been, you could try to put me in my place. No man has succeeded before."

"Is that a challenge?" Obi-wan huffed out. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but he was so turned on right now.

She let out an amused chuckle. "I'll even get on my knees and suck your cock and unchain you," Ventress purred in his ear. She flicked a tongue over his earhole before dropping the crop to grip his penis in her hands. "…but only if you beg me and tell me that number."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, and let an involuntary moan out when she began to stroke him. She seemed to know exactly where to touch him, which infuriated and excited him all at the same time. He just couldn't understand why she was doing this to him.

_Why me?! There are more attractive Jedi she can mess with and seduce than me! _

He supposed it was his own fault because she must of sensed he was attracted to her and had decided to use this weakness against him.

_I don't know how I am a Jedi master if I can't control my basic urge—_

Obi-wan suddenly buckled and cried out when she lifted his penis and touched the indentation between his testicles and anus. It was such a wonderful sensation that it surged throughout his entire body. It also made that concerned voice in head totally disappear as well.

"I don't have a number!" Obi-wan finally confessed when she pushed inward on the indentation. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't even remember why he had been fighting this.

"I lost count! Oh Asajj! Mistress! Whatever your blasted name is! You're all I think about! I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the last time I saw you! Please don't stop!" He began panting since he was out of breath. "Please…I am begging you. I can't fight this anymore…I want you. I have always wanted you…"

Asajj blinked, feeling a bit flattered. She grinned and brought a hand up and fondled his beard. "My, my you have been naughty."

Obi-wan nodded his head, eager for her to continue. He nibbled at her fingers before she sunk to her knees just like she promised.

_"I haven't been able to get me out of your head_…" Asajj repeated his words, gripping his hips. She gazed up at him and beamed a satisfied grin. "So tell me, Master Jedi, what have been your most deviant and twisted fantasies of me?"

"I-I don't think I have your twisted imagination..."

Asajj rolled her eyes and gave him an oh-please look. "Tell me what you want to do to me then…" She then gingerly wrapped her lips around his cock.

"I-I…if weee…" Obi-wan stuttered, but couldn't finish his sentence as he let a series of moans out. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he arched his neck back as much as his collar would let him. There was no way he could talk at the moment.

"How would you put me in my place…?" Asajj sniggered, ironically. She sensually rubbed his testicles, while she teased his tip with her tongue before slowly taking an inch of him at a time.

"If we did it in the Jedi council room against the windows!" Obi-wan exclaimed about to burst. He had that fantasy play through his head constantly every time he was in the Jedi council room. It was very distracting to say at least.

Obi-wan felt a chuckle erupt from Asajj's throat after he admitted that fantasy, which sent him over into mind-blowing orgasm. He groaned, noisily, eyelids fluttering until he went limp. If his restraints weren't keeping him in a standing position, he would have collapsed on the ground.

Asajj swiftly stood up, proudly beholding her handy work. She then pulled him into a crude kiss, making him taste his own cum as she spat some of it into his mouth.

Obi-wan didn't even care, he was just thankful to kiss any place on her body that she permitted. Though, it did taste sweeter than he was expecting.

Asajj licked the corners of her mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck, while she pulled his tabards open. "So do you mind explaining to me how your 'vow' comes into play with your delicious fantasy of fucking me in the Jedi council room?"

Obi-wan cheeks turned red in embarrassment and shame.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, my dear Obi-wan," Asajj told him, cupping his face in her hands. She actually sound genuinely, which pleasantly surprised him. "Don't ever be embarrassed or apologize about something that gives you pleasure."

Obi-wan shook his head, feeling his logical and moral side coming back to him. "It's…self-indulgence. I feel so selfish—

"Well if that's what you're worried about then you can _indulge_ me," Asajj interrupted him with a great smile on her face. She used the force to open his cuffs around his ankles and wrists, though she kept the collar on.

Obi-wan almost fell over since his body had been growing used to being strung up. Though, he regained his balance and watched Asajj backed up against the wall with his collar chain in hand.

She then began to strip off her clothes, starting with her boots, then armor, her tabards, and lastly, her tight-fitting bodysuit. When she was completely naked, Asajj slid down the wall until she was sitting, and opened her legs up wide for him.

Obi-wan swallowed hard.

"Come Obi-wan…_indulge_ me," Asajj purred, tugging on his chain to come over.

Obi-wan could have easily yanked the chain from her and escaped. Even her lightsabers were within reach, which lay in her pile of clothes but he didn't. Instead, Obi-wan took the rest of his clothes and shoes off and got on his hands and knees. He then fervently crawled towards her.

Asajj tittered and pulled on his chain to make him scurry faster. She couldn't wait for this either.  
When Obi-wan finally approached her, he pushed her legs further apart and wrapped his arms under her legs and began to tenderly kiss her inner thighs.

Obi-wan found himself shaking in anticipation as he got closer and _closer_.

Asajj quivered when he finally flicked his tongue over her opening, and grasped his hair in both her hands. His sandy-coloured beard tickled her as he hungrily began to lick her inner lips. She found herself astonished by Obi-wan since it seemed like he actually knew what he was doing and she really didn't need to guide him. Asajj wondered who he could have possibly performed this on before.

"There…Mmmm…ohh yes there!" Asajj moaned when he brushed his tongue over her throbbing clitoris. She tried twisting her body, but Obi-wan kept her in place, slipping his hands under her bottom and elevating her body up in a forty-five degree angle.

"I love the way you taste…" Obi-wan breathed, raising his head up and grinning. "I knew you were sweet deep inside…"

"THEN DON'T STOP YOU IDIOT!" Asajj cried, frantically, pushing his head back down. Which, prompted him to savagely attack her clitoris with his tongue. She started moaning loudly again when he also brought a hand from underneath her bottom and used his middle and ring finger to penetrate her. He pressed his fingers up and rubbed the anterior wall of her vagina, awakening more moans and groans from her before she let out a piercing shriek. "OH OBI-WAN, YES, YES, THERE!"

Obi-wan excitedly obeyed her, stimulating both her clitoris and G-spot until she thrashed her body and completed.

"I didn't know you could scream like that, love…" Obi-wan gloated, lifting his head up. He smiled, widely as he ran a hand through his beard, wiping away her juices. He then turned his collar around so the chain was behind him, and crawled on top of her writhing body.

Asajj was still in her pleasure-filled state to answer him. She just knew she wanted him to do that again and again. She had never had an orgasm like this before, and it was so mind-bogglingly good she almost passed out from it.

"Finally you're in my mercy," Obi-wan observed in victory, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He then slipped his aching erection into her, making her wince since she was still sensitive down there.

"If you say so…" Asajj slurred, recovering to her senses before she clenched her pelvic muscles.

Obi-wan groaned, but it soon turned into laughter. "Darling, two can play at that game." He lowered his head to her breasts and teased them with his tongue. He then roughly bit her left nipple and pulled it with his teeth, while her brought a hand down and pinched and groped her other nipple.

Asajj only whimpered and squirmed in pleasure, not pain.

"I guess I'm not the only masochist here," Obi-wan chortled. However, that was pretty much the only rough thing he did to her because, otherwise, he was very tender how he touched her. He littered her with kisses, whilst he gently rode her. He also let go of her wrists and interlocked his fingers with hers. He definitely was not "putting her in her place," and that is when Asajj realized he was making love to her instead.

"Will you regret doing this too afterwards?" Asajj suddenly whispered, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She had meant to ask that question in a sarcastic tone, but for some reason it came out like she was actually concern.

Obi-wan's blue eyes softened before he caressed his lips over her facial tattoos and murmured, "I have never regretted it, my love."

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**My mind scares me sometimes! Like did I really just write this? It's so dirty…Obi-wan in distress gives me way too much joy, but yeah hope you all liked it!  
**


	3. I don't completely hate you sometimes

Asajj couldn't shake the feeling that Obi-wan was developing feelings for her. The way he said the words _darling_, _dear_ and now recently _my love_ had dramatically changed in his tone of voice. She and him had always used those names to mock each other during battle, but now it seemed like Obi-wan was using them sincerely.

_I'm sure he doesn't mean it_…_just in the heat of the moment…_Asajj tried to reassure herself. She ran her fingers through Obi-wan sandy-colored hair, not sure what to think.

Obi-wan had fallen asleep on top of her after they had both finished. Asajj was definitely not the cuddling type, but since he had done such a marvelous job getting her off, she thought he deserved a moment's rest. He also looked so peacefully sleeping that she almost didn't want to disturb him.

She continued combing his hair, and felt herself drifting into a slumber as well until a loud beeping noise erupted from her pile of clothes.

Her body jolted in alarm as she looked towards the door. "Wake up! Wake up, you fool!" She slapped Obi-wan sore red ass, knowing that would definitely wake him up.

Obi-wan yelped, loudly and rolled off her, holding his buttocks in pain. "Owww! Why—

"Get dressed now!" Asajj ordered him, rushing over to her clothes pile. She put them on as fast as she could. "I programmed a droid to alert me if Grievous leaves his personal quarters. He'll be here in 10 minutes or less!"

"Oh." Was Obi-wan's only response before he also sprinted to dress himself. He managed to get his trousers and boots back on, but fumbled with his tunic and his tabards so badly that Asajj had to come over and help him. She also assisted with securing his belt around his waist before removing the collar around his throat.

"That was smart, my dear," Obi-wan commented, straightening his attire out. "I didn't even think about someone walking in."

"Well I learned my lesson last time," Asajj snorted, while double checking her outfit appeared in order as well. She couldn't say Anakin walking in on them last time was a good thing, but she was glad it had been him rather than someone else since she knew Anakin wouldn't say anything against his master. But she was not going to make that mistake again, so she took some precautions before coming down here to see Obi-wan.

When they had finished putting their clothes on, Asajj used the force to guide the chain's cuffs around Obi-wan's wrists and ankles, but he jumped away and knocked them aside.

"What are you doing?" He gazed warily at the chains then back at her.

"Putting you back in your restraints."

"I'm not going back in those!" He backed up towards the door.

"Get over here now!" Asajj ordered him. But when he didn't move, Asajj activated one of her lightsabers. "Did I stutter?" She saw him eye her other lightsaber, so she grabbed the other one off her belt. "You have to improvise with me if you don't want to get caught."

Obi-wan finally complied and reluctantly let her put him back in the restraints. He whimpered at the feeling of his body being stretched out again, reminding him of all the pain and bruises Grievous had inflicted on him earlier.

As Asajj secured him, she cursed under her breath when she noticed he had a bruise forming around his throat from the collar. She touched his bruise, quickly thinking of story to explain that.

"Yes it does sting a bit, thanks for asking," Obi-wan remarked, watching her in amusement.

"Shut up," Asajj automatically snapped. She took her comlink off her belt, and walked to the door. "I turned the security footage off, but I'm going to restart it when I come back in. So act like it's the first time you are receiving me."

"Alright." Obi-wan nodded, smirking widely.

"Stop smiling, you idiot!" Asajj hissed at him, opening the door. "I'm going to be torturing you!" She saw his smile drop when the door closed, which made her grin to herself.

"Mistress, are you alright?" asked the security droid she had assigned to stand outside the cell door. She had programmed and placed a handful of droids of throughout the base to keep her informed.

Asajj waved the droid away, not bothering to answer it as she brought her comlink to her mouth to call another security droid. "Restart security footage in cell block 5A, and use footage during hour twenty-two and put it on repeat to fill in the time gap."

She put the comlink back on her belt after she heard a '_roger, roger_.' She looked down the dimly lit prison hallway, but saw no sign of Grievous yet.

_Good, _Asajj sighed, feeling relieved. Everything had gone to plan with moments to spare.

She brushed her outfit out, and hid Obi-wan's collar and chain behind her back. She then cracked her neck back and forth before she re-opened the cell door.

"Ventress," Obi-wan tried to greet her in a monotone voice. "And I thought this was going to be all _unpleasant_." He wasn't smirking anymore, but Asajj could hear the starkness in his voice. Though, she couldn't rag too much on his performance since he acted this cheeky normally.

"Kenobi," Asajj replied, humorlessly. She approached him before grabbing his face, roughly and pretended to examine his injuries. "Looks like Grievous already had his fun with you."

"Yes…fun for him I suppose," Obi-wan retorted. He looked her up and down, slowly. "But are you going to have your _fun_ with me now?"

Asajj almost smiled. _Damn you, Kenobi. _

He smirked, eyes twinkling flirtatiously.

"Why yes, Master Kenobi," Asajj recovered, shooting him a hostile glare. She revealed the collar behind her back, waving it in his face.

Obi-wan frowned, and gave her you-aren't-seriously-going-to-put-that-thing-back-on-me look.

"For a Jedi dog," Asajj stated, ignoring him before she jammed the collar around his throat. Asajj only hoped if someone did watch this footage they wouldn't notice the bruise around his throat before putting the collar on him.

"Y-you got me a present, I didn't know you cared," Obi-wan choked out, trying to sound defiant, but she knew he was just teasing her.

Asajj pulled on the chain connected to his collar as a warning to him to stop with the sassy comments.

_Shut-up Kenobi…_

He grunted in pain, but the distinct sound of low laughter erupted from his throat.

"Yes, I picked it out, especially for you," Asajj said, loudly over his chucking. It was like he wasn't even trying. She went over to the cart of torture devices. "So tell me what toys has Grievous used on you?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them toys."

Asajj picked up the shock whip and pressed a button on the handgrip, activating a long intense electrical cord. "Oh so you don't want to play, Kenobi?

Obi-wan suddenly looked nervous as he watched her walk around behind him with the whip. "As I have told Grievous and you many times I won't—

Asajj cracked the whip against Obi-wan's back behind he could finish his sentence. He yelped in surprise as his body jolted from the electrical current that coursed through him.

"Starting a bit prematurely, aren't we? Are you even going to ask me a question first?!" Obi-wan cried out in confusion. He didn't expect her to actual hit him.

"I'm sure you'll tell me what I want to hear when I'm through with you, my dear Obi-wan," Asajj jeered. She whipped the electrified cord at his back again, making his body lurch forward against the chains.

"Do you actually have to hit me?!" Obi-wan gritted through his teeth. The electric shocks were making his old bruises feel newly received and made his whole body ache.

Asajj grabbed hold of his hair, yanking his head back and hissed low, "Shut up! I'm making it look convincing!"

"I think I look convincing enough…" Obi-wan moaned in a hoarse voice.

"Shut up, Jedi dog!" Asajj barked, getting back in character as she peeked a quick glance at the security camera in the corner. She backed away, and raised her arm ready to strike him again.

But luckily for Obi-wan, the cell door re-opened and General Grievous finally made his appearance. Obi-wan quietly sighed in relief, even though he knew Grievous would probably end up doing worse things to him.

"Ventress," Grievous greeted in not an unfriendly tone. He straightened up to full height of seven feet as his yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "I saw that your ship arrived not too long ago. What are you doing—

"I just had to greet our guest first, General," Ventress interjected, deactivating the whip and stepping around Obi-wan. "I got him a fitting present, don't you think?" She pulled down hard on Obi-wan's collar chain, making him let out a grunting noise.

"Heh, heh, perfect for a Jedi dog," Grievous agreed, laughing at Obi-wan's anguish.

"It's not my favorite," Obi-wan spoke up, lifting his head up. "I think a blue collar would have matched my eyes better."

_He truly can't shut up for a second,_ Asajj thought, resisting the urge to shake her head in amusement. However, Grievous didn't find his smartass comments as amusing as her and abruptly backhanded Obi-wan across the face.

Asajj silently fumed as she watched Grievous hit him again, wishing he avoided Kenobi's face since those hits were going to leave nasty bruises or make him swell up. She liked his face pretty.

"I told you not to speak unless—

"You are going to torture and kill me anyways!" Obi-wan snarled, spitting out blood. "So I don't think it matters what I say!"

"You do not know the meaning of torture and death! I'll make this look like child's play after I cut off each one of your limbs, peel the flesh off your bones, gut you, and rip out your eyeballs! No! Actually I'll let you keep your eyeballs intact until you have seen every single one of your organs has fallen onto the ground!" Grievous ranted madly before going into a coughing fit.

"Oh dear," Obi-wan murmured at the General's gory descriptions and didn't say anything else after that. He had finally gotten the memo to keep quiet.

Asajj kept in a laugh at Obi-wan's taken aback reaction as she put a hand over her mouth. She cleared her throat and touched Griveous's mechanical back. "My what a delicious imagination you have General, but would you mind if I spoke to you?"

Grievous narrowed his eyes at her, but politely replied, "Of course, Assassin."

Asajj led him out of the cell and waited until the door shut behind them to say, "I don't know if you know General, but I'm supposed to be on another system."

"I assumed that yes, so you'll understand why I'm confused you are here," Grievous questioned. "Dooku gave _me_ the task to oversee the building of the droid factory here."

"I'm here as a favor to you."

"What do you mean?" If Grievous had eyebrows, one would be raised.

"I'm supposed to be on Kalee."

His reptilian eyes widened. "What?! Why?!" he exclaimed, wildly, but started coughing to cover up his overreaction.

"A small rebellion has erupted there," Asajj explained, casually. "Dooku assigned me to disband it."

"Rebellion?!" Grievous sputtered, loudly. "Who would dare?! No, no this can't be true. I would have heard of this! One of my wives would have told me—

He abruptly stopped talking when he realized he was revealing too much information about himself and took a deep breath before calmly asking, "Why would Dooku assign that job to you? That's my home planet."

"My thoughts exactly," Asajj agreed, putting her hands up in disbelief. "I suppose he didn't want you to be distracted by home."

Grievous was clearly fuming. His anger was flowing off him like a tornado.

"I understand your anger, I would be quite cross as well if Dooku didn't send me to my home planet to deal with a situation." Asajj got uncomfortably close and touched the mouthpiece of his mask, gently. "So I came here to let you do my mission."

"But Dooku—

"Is quite busy in negotiations with securing a new ally," Asajj interrupted him. "I can oversee the factory and get some answers from these Jedi fools until you return and…the Count will never know."

Grievous didn't make a response as he regarded her with distrust again. "What do you want in return, Assassin?"

"Nothing," Asajj responded, innocently. "Don't friends do favors for each other?"

"Yes…" Grievous slurred, understanding he would have to do a favor for her one day. He began to wonder if he was going to regret this.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

_Maybe I should get some sleep_, Asajj thought as she grimaced at her reflection in the tiny mirror. She patted on some white powder to cover up the dark circles underneath her eyes. But Asajj was too wired and anxious to go to sleep, she had the whole base to herself and she wanted to spend it with a certain Jedi.

After Grievous had left, Asajj had retired to her living quarters to freshen up a bit, but found herself spending more time on her appearance than she originally planned on. She kept finding flaws either in her face or her outfit.

Asajj was far from vain, but she was very aware of her appealing appearance to many humans/near-humans and would use it to her advantage to get want she wanted. She would also actively use her sexuality too, especially when she would duel Jedi. She took great pleasure watching their discomfort or their attempts to hide their emotions. Obviously, Padawans were the easiest targets, she had disposed a great many of them by distracting them. Asajj would never consciously admit it but after her first few encounters with Kenobi, she started to put extra amount of care in her appearance. And that was Asajj was exactly doing right now, but of course, she wouldn't even admit now as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles out of her dress.

_When else would I wear this? Might as well… _Asajj had thought when she had slipped into her long black mermaid-styled dress with a deep slit, and long lacy sleeves. She had kept on her knee-high boots on since those were the only shoes she had with her, but they worked nevertheless. Her outfit could even entice some non-humans.

When Asajj was satisfied with her look, she exited the small washroom and grabbed her black belt off her cot. Her living quarters here were very basic just the necessary items and furniture. The bed was small, but it could work if she brought Kenobi up here.

_Maybe later,_ Asajj smiled to herself as she put her belt around her waist. Dungeon sex was pretty exciting and the image of Kenobi in chains always got her in the _mood_. The possibilities were endless of what she could do to him.

She used the force to pick up her lightsabers off a small table in the corner before leaving her quarters. And as soon as she stepped into the hallway, a droid was already in her face annoying her.

"Mistress! There seems to be a flaw in the super battle droids," the droid informed her as she hooked her lightsabers to her belt. "Their blasters are malfunctioning—

"Just scrap them, and start over," Asajj growled, walking towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. She picked up her pace when the droid didn't leave her alone.

"That will delay us and put us behind schedule!"

"I don't care," Asajj spat. She pushed button on the wall for the lift. "Count Dooku and Grievous wouldn't like defected droids, now would they?" Asajj then entered the elevator and pushed another button to take her down to the prison cellblock.

"Yes Mistress," the droid finally complied as it teetered away in the opposite direction of the closing elevator.

"Useless," Asajj said under her breath. She really hated these stupid droids. She kind of wished the separatists had an army like the Republic clones because at least they had brains.

_I suppose I should check on the progress,_ Asajj thought, watching the floor indicator above the doors. She did not want Grievous on her case if something was going wrong in the factory.

_Afterwards I will…_

Asajj then began to think about non-existent rebellion on Kalee she had told Grievous about to get rid of him. Yes, Asajj had completely made up the whole thing. Dooku had actually instructed her to go to Taris to strike up an alliance. But when Asajj had intercept a transmission of Grievous boosting about capturing Kenobi and Skywalker, she thought she would take a side trip to her way to Taris. Well it wasn't exactly a side trip since Florrum and Taris were nowhere near each other, but the part about Dooku being busy with negotiations was true, which meant she had some time to kill until he noticed anything.

Asajj had been working nonstop and thought she earned some time to herself. But she was fairly certain that Taris would not side with the Separatists anyways. Taris had a long history with the Republic even though they had recently joined the Council of Neutral. It seemed pointless to even try, but Dooku had ordered her to do it and she had to obey her Master. Though, Asajj couldn't say she was worried about lying to Grievous. She was pretty sure he would be so distracted being home that stopping a rebellion would simply slip his mind.

Asajj cracked her knuckles in anticipation when the elevator doors finally opened and she stepped out. It was really dreary and depressing down in cellblock, but she felt great and never felt so alive. When she approached Obi-wan's cell door, she quickly smoothed out her dress again and even posed herself before opening the door.

However, Asajj found Obi-wan fast asleep on the floor against the wall. Asajj slumped in disappointment. Again, he looked so serenely sleeping that she almost didn't want to disturb him.

After Asajj had gone up to her quarters, she had ordered a droid to take Obi-wan down from the chains and give him some food and water. She had even told the droid to do the same for Skywalker since she was in such a good mood. Though, Obi-wan still had his collar on and now binders around his wrists…for the appearance he was a prisoner, of course.

Obi-wan stirred after the door shut behind Asajj but didn't wake. She walked over to the hanging chains he had been in before, and lightly force pushed the chains around, making them softly clank together to make noise. She did so for the next two minutes until he finally lifted his head up from his arms where he had been resting his head.  
"Oh it's you," Obi-wan grumbled, sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, while he sat up back against the wall. "I assume you got rid of Grievous?"

"Grievous should be across the galaxy by now," Asajj assured him. She then waited for him to notice her outfit as she pretended fix her lacy sleeves.

"What a relief…he isn't as much fun as you in interrogations," Obi-wan yawned. He then finally looked at her and any sign of grogginess seemed to evaporate from his face as he ogled at Asajj. His flirtation tone then completely took over. "And doesn't look as lovely as you…"

Asajj, pleased with his reaction just acted like she was indifferent, and nonchalantly added, "No, I can't say Grievous is a looker."

Obi-wan cleared his throat when he realized he was staring and chuckled, "Well he looks better than me right now." New bruises had formed on his face from where Grievous had strike him. Unlike Asajj, Obi-wan did not look his best right now.

"I just look worse than how I feel," Obi-wan retorted as he slowly pushed himself in a standing position, but doubled over from his extremely sore body. "…or maybe not."

Asajj walked over to him, using the force to help him get to his feet. He really was a mess right now.

"Thank you," he smiled, pushing his hair back. "Oh and thank you for food and water! It was actually quite edible." Asajj had ordered the droid to give him food she would actually eat, instead of the disgusting prison-rationed food. "My body also thank you for having them take me down." He nodded at the hanging chains behind her.

"Is that all your body thanks me for?" Asajj teased, grabbing his belt and pulling him closer to her. She touched his face, and wiped away some blood in his beard.

He got an arousal look on his face. "Oh well I would thank you more if you…" Obi-wan grinned before leaning in like he was about to kiss her.

Asajj slightly puckered her lips.

Obi-wan instead lifted his hands up in her face, showing her the binders around his wrists and touched his collar chain before complaining, "…if you took these off as well? They are really starting to chafe."

Asajj rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Please? Another time perhaps, darling. I'm a bit sore."

She touched his binders but didn't release him from them. "I would like to discuss something with you first."

"That doesn't sound good." He let out an uneasy laugh.

"It depends…" Asajj told him, pleasantly. "Tell me _darling_, what do you think our relationship is now?"

"Oh…uhh." Obi-wan stumbled on his words. "I can't say I'm not really sure." He tried reading her expressions, but she gave him none. "Well…it's not like I think we are going to run off into the sunset and get—

He stopped talking when she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I hoped maybe we could…help each other out now…" Obi-wan shrugged, sheepishly.

"Help each other?"

"Like…if you ever got captured by the Republic, you might find it easier to escape than usual…"

"Oh okay," Asajj snorted. "So you want me to let you go?"

Obi-wan shrugged again.

"Well, my dear Obi-wan, I'll tell you what our relationship is," Asajj professed, tugging on his beard. "I own you and you will do whatever I tell you to do."

This time Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Our first meeting, I cut the security feed," Asajj informed him. A sly grin then grew across her face. "But this time…I recorded it."

Obi-wan lost all color in his face as he backed away from her. "Y-You recorded us?" He seemed to choke on the words.

"Don't worry it's only in my possession," Asajj mockingly reassured him, patting his face. "I thought it could be useful…you know, for my own pleasure and perhaps…blackmail?"

Obi-wan closed his mouth. He didn't seem to know how to response, but after a moment he let out an unexpectedly amused chuckle, shaking his head at her.

"What?!" Asajj hissed, utterly confused by his change of reaction.

_What could he possibly find funny? _

"If you want to see me again, my dear…you don't have to blackmail me," Obi-wan winked.

It was Asajj's turn to lose all color in her face, luckily for her skin was pale white, so it wasn't noticeable. She quickly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Kenobi. You're arrogant, smug, and blinded by Jedi beliefs!"

"Is that you're way of saying you like me?" Obi-wan continued to tease.

"The only thing I like about you…" Asajj slurred before she abruptly grabbed his groin and squeezed it hard. She let the physically action finish her statement.

Obi-wan sucked in his breath at her hard grip, but let out another chuckle. "Well I'm not afraid to say I like you, and…that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Asajj blinked. She was able kept a straight face but felt a strange flip in her stomach. "Ha and you're a romantic fool!" She turned her back to him afraid that her face had turned a shade a red. "But this is purely physical I hope you know."

"If you say so, my dear…"

"Let me make this clear, Kenobi," Asajj snarled, turning back around and pointing a finger at his face. "If you do anything to cross me, I'll send that footage of us to your precious Jedi council!" She found anger could conceal any strange emotions she was feeling.

Obi-wan's features went dark. He wet his lips and calmly declared, "Asajj, if you think I'm going to spy for you, you are mistaken—

"I'm not asking you to give me war secrets, or asking you to change sides," Asajj replied, dismissively. Obi-wan still didn't relax and flinched at her touch when she caressed his chin. "Though…we'd be happy to have you."

"I will never join the darkside," he sneered, curtly. His playfully attitude had abruptly vanished.

"Oh is that so?" Asajj taunted. "I made you compromise your beliefs and your vow—

"Jedi's break the rules all the time," Obi-wan snapped, thinking back to his own master. And he knew he wasn't the only one ever in the history of the Jedi to have sex.

"Even so, it's one step closer," Asajj purred, but her tone then grew serious. "You have power, Obi-wan. Such power it could be if you embraced the full potential of the force!"

Obi-wan made no response.

"We could do so much together," Asajj continued, wrapping her arms around his neck. "…then we wouldn't have to hide this…"

"I thought you said this was purely physical," Obi-wan quietly reminded her, giving her a curious look.

_It could be more, _Asajj almost said out loud. She closed her mouth and was glad she didn't. _What am I saying?!_

Obi-wan looked like he was going to say something as well, yet said nothing either, and they found themselves in an awkward moment of silence.

Asajj didn't like the silence and cleared her throat before she suggested, "So you want to finish where we left off?" She went for his crotch; however, Obi-wan jerked away and a spark of anger flared off him.

"Not particular, no," he growled, irritably. "I can't let you blackmail me—

Asajj grabbed him by his tabards and pulled him towards her. "Well too bad," she sneered, licking his ear since he pulled away when she tried to kiss him on the lips. "You cannot resist me...I don't even need to blackmail you." She continued to nibble on his ear, while she brought a hand back down to his groin.

"I'm serious, Asajj!" Obi-wan barked, pushing her away. "I said no." He then tried to take his collar off out of spite, but he suddenly held his throat and gasped for air when Asajj began to force choke him.

"This would be considered crossing me, my _dear_," Asajj snarled, holding her hand out before using the force to push him against the wall. She held him there for a second and watched him squirm around. "So I suggest you play along." Asajj then released him and let him fall into a slump.

Obi-wan began coughing as he rubbed his raw throat. "Wait so…you are blackmailing so you can have …" He stopped talked and his facial expression finished the sentence since he couldn't seem to say it out loud.

"Yes, Kenobi if you don't let me have sex with you whenever I want I'll send that footage to the Jedi Council," Asajj confirmed.

Obi-wan made no response since he didn't seem to know how to react. He couldn't believe it. Being blackmailed for war secrets made sense, yes, but for sex? He knew he wasn't that good at it, but he came to the conclusion she just wanted a toy to play with.

"Don't bother getting up," Asajj told him, pushing his shoulders down when he rolled onto his knees to stand up. She liked him on his knees. "Now if you don't mind..." She pulled his collar chain, lifting his head up. "…I'm going to sit on your face until you make me cum."

"Guess I can't really say no, can I, _darlin_g?" Obi-wan hissed. He was still peeved about the whole situation, yet he couldn't hide the arousal in his eyes when she wrapped a leg around him and shoved her groin in his face.

"Oh don't look so gloom, my dear sweet Obi-wan," Asajj tutted, caressing his left cheek. Though, having him angry sex could make things much more interesting. She wondered how much more she could push him. "Tell me Kenobi…what would you think of doing this in front of Anakin?"

"What?!" Obi-wan exclaimed, wildly. "That's sick! What is wrong with you!?"

Asajj smirked, wickedly at his overreaction. "Oh come on now what fun that would be! Mmmm…yes…I think first, I would make you crawl on your hands and knees to his cell." Obi-wan flinched away, hostilely, from her touch, but she continued with her plans to humiliate him anyways. "Then I have you lay down on your back, no…maybe I'll use that crop on you again—

She was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her lightsabers off her belt and knocked her to the ground. Asajj was so caught off guard, the next thing she knew he was already pointing her activated lighsabers at her throat.

"You're on dangerous ground, Kenobi," Asajj stated, warningly. She was surprised he had reacted so, but at least now she knew another one of his pressure points. Anakin (not a surprise).

"You wouldn't dare send that footage!" Obi-wan accused her, jabbing the lightsabers dangerously close to her throat. "Because then Dooku would mostly likely see it as well! You know how fast news travels..."

"You think he would care?" Asajj snorted, crossing her arms. "He probably congratulated me."

"Would he?" Obi-wan questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like to test that out?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to," Asajj snarled without a second thought. "You're not going to kill me, so you might as well let me—

"Though, you have to admit it might look bad to Count…" Obi-wan slurred as a slight smile appeared on his face. "…because after he sees that footage, he might think you have _feelings_ for me, and every time that I have escaped or have won a battle it will look like you let me."

"I never let you escape—

Asajj began to protest, but when she thought about it, Dooku might come to that conclusion, and if so there would be hell to pay. She was already walking on eggshells with him at the moment.

"That's what I thought," he scoffed, reading her thoughts. He jerked the lightsabers forward and motioned for her to stand up.

Asajj glared at him then took notice at his collar chain that was dangling freely, but Obi-wan seemed to read her thoughts again and used the lightsaber cut through the collar. He then quickly removed his binders off as well.

Asajj huffed and tried to re-evaluate her current situation to take back control but she wasn't too worried, he was weak and injured.

"Stand there," Obi-wan ordered, pointing at the spot where the chains hung.

Asajj obeyed him since she was planning to use the chains to knock the lightsabers out of his hands, but suddenly she felt the chain cuffs encase her wrists and ankles. Apparently, he wasn't as weak as she thought he was because Obi-wan used the force to strung her up just like him earlier.

The chains stretched her body out in uncomfortable eagle-spread position, and they were so tight that her dress ripped to the point where her crotch was almost exposed. She couldn't help but feel physically vulnerable since she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress, and the position she was standing in opened her up wide.

Obi-wan even took a step further and sealed the metal chain cuffs with the lightsaber, so it would be harder to get out of.

"Bit of an overkill, wouldn't you say?" Asajj sneered through clenched teeth.

Obi-wan ignored her comment, as he made sure she was secured and wouldn't be able to escape. When he was done, Obi-wan didn't give her another look before he walked towards the door.

"So this is where we leave off?!" Asajj shouted after him.

_It will not end like this!_

"Yes," Obi-wan answered. He turned around and looked her straight in the eye, coldly. "Goodbye Asajj, thank you for making me realize how awful you really are."

Asajj shook in anger and let a screech before she used the force to pick up the metal cart of torture devices. She threw it at Obi-wan before he could open door. He didn't dodge it in time and was knocked to the ground as all the torture devices spilled onto him and the floor.

"Oops," Asajj giggled, nastily.

Obi-wan growled in irritation and pushed the cart and devices off him, shooting her a livid glare. He stood up and made his way back to her.

Before he could say anything, Asajj used the force to throw the riding crop at his feet. "I have been bad girl, haven't I? Maybe you should teach me a lesson…"

"You do need a lesson in manners, my dear," Obi-wan commented on, rubbing his chin. He looked down at the crop, thoughtfully, but didn't take the bait and headed to the door again. "But I have more important things to tend to—

"I'm just curious, Kenobi," Asajj injected, loudly. "What would your precious Jedi council do if I did send them that footage?"

Obi-wan stopped at the door and was about to give her a response, but Asajj continued talking louder. "Expel you? Probably I'm sure, but the image that is sooo delicious to me is imagining your humiliation when you are forced to watch it with them. I know you would try to keep a straight face, but then your face would turn bright red, especially the part when I spank you—

"Stop," Obi-wan warned. He had a somber expression on his face, but she could see his cheeks had turned a light shade of red. It made her chuckle.

"Why don't you make me?" Asajj challenged him. She then called on the force and made the slit on her dress rip up even further, exposing her all the way up to her stomach.

Obi-wan's eyes widened since she hadn't put on any undergarments on, but he didn't make a move. He seemed to be in conflict with himself once again.

"Come on hit me!" Asajj hissed, growing impatient. "Rip my clothes off! Punish me! I'm in your mercy this time!" When he didn't response, she sighed loudly. "I guess you only like it when you're being humiliated. You certainly moan like a bitch in heat when you are. You know, I think you secretly get off with the idea of me sending that footage—

"Fine, you want to be humiliated?!" Obi-wan barked over her. He then grabbed her skirts and yanked hard, ripping them completely off her body.

_Finally! _Asajj exclaimed, excitedly to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she was the submissive one, but she had a feeling she was going to like it.

A small grin spread across Obi-wan's face as he slipped his hands underneath the top part of her dress and torn that off that as well. He grasped her breasts, looking pretty happy he could grope them freely.

Asajj closed her eyes, liking the mystery of where he was going to touch her next as he explored her body. She gasped, delightfully when she felt him bite her shoulder as he torn her sleeves off her arms.

"Shame…it was such a pretty dress," Obi-wan commented, throwing the last of the fabric on the ground. "But how can it compare to you…" He ran his hands down her thighs and gripped her bottom before he began to kiss her neck.

"It can't," Asajj breathed out. She held onto the chains, bracing herself for what was to come.

However, Obi-wan ruined the mood when his hands bumped against her boots, and he lifted his head and mumbled. "I don't think I can get your boots off unless I unchain—

"Forget them!" Asajj bellowed, anxiously. "Just fuck me, you idiot!" He was doing a pretty good job so far, but she realized she might have to guide him.

"Not just yet." Obi-wan abruptly let go of her. He used the force to pick up the riding crop before he outlined her facial tattoos with it. Asajj caught the leather tip of the crop in her mouth with her teeth and began to suck on it.

Obi-wan's mouth opened a bit, watching her lick the tip and didn't blink his eyes once. He recovered when he brought the crop down and caressed her breasts with it. "You say I cannot resist you…" Obi-wan stated. He then ran the crop down to her stomach before lightly brushing her exposed opening.

_Maybe he does know what he doing…_Asajj shivered, excitedly.

"…but I think it's you who cannot resist me," Obi-wan declared, confidently. He then whacked her right in the vagina with the crop before she could make a response.

She gasped and jerked against the restraints, feeling waves of pleasure shoot through her body. "Well, well, well," Asajj chortled. "Don't you have me figured out, Kenobi?"

Obi-wan grinned, widely. "Why else would you resort to blackmailing me?"

"Why don't you hit me again and I'll tell you?"

He complied without question.

Asajj quivered, wanting more, but quickly said, "Ahhh…I don't know you come off so confident, fearless, and noble…" She struggled on what to say next. "…uhh and controlling someone like you was too good to pass up."

Obi-wan smiled like she had just told him she loved him. "That's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me," he murmured, softly before kissing her very passionately. He dropped the crop and wrapped his arms around her body. He was touching her like he was going making _love_ to her again.

Asajj got nervous and bit down on his tongue when he tried to slip it into his mouth and sneered, "I didn't mean it to be nice thing! I just knew it would be entertaining to humiliate you!"

The bite and insult didn't seem to faze Obi-wan. "You aren't very good with sharing your feelings, now are you darling?"

"Feelings?" Asajj repeated like that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of in her life.

"I'll admit I'm usually not either." He lifted her chin up so she had to look into his grey blue eyes. "But I can't fight it, and I know you can't either." He brought his other hand down to her crotch and began to rub her opening. "I know you like me…" He stroked her clitoris next before diving two of his fingers into her.

"I like you when you do that…" Asajj breathed out, moving her pelvis around to the rhyme of him thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"…and I know you like it when I tell you how beautiful you are…" He found her g-spot and gently pressed on it, making her whimper. "How lovely your eyes are, how soft your skin is…"

Asajj's eyes fluttered in pleasure and couldn't find any words to say to him.

"You were just using blackmail as an excuse to see me," Obi-wan whispered, going back to stimulating her clit. "I suppose I would too. I love—

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Asajj shouted over him, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. "I beg of you…"

"I don't want you to beg," Obi-wan replied, using her own words against her. He picked up the riding crop again.

Asajj had an awful feeling in her stomach that she was going to dread the next words out of his mouth.

"I want you to admit you like me," Obi-wan winked, twirling the crop between his fingers. He was clearly enjoying the fact that the tables had turned. He lifted her chin up with the crop and waved his fingers in her face. "And I won't touch you until then."

"I think I'm beginning to see the appeal of peeling your flesh off your bones…" Asajj grumbled, referring to what Grievous had said earlier.

Obi-wan smirked. He slid the crop down her body until he was at her vagina and teased her with the leather tip until she was moaning uncontrollably.

_He doesn't need to touch me_...Asajj thought, craning her head back. _Ohhh yes keep doing that you fool…yes…._

However, Obi-wan pulled the crop away before she could reach completion. He touched the leather tip with his index finger, which was dripping wet and rubbed the wetness between his fingers. "But wouldn't you prefer my tongue, my dear?" he inquired before flickering his tongue over the crop tip. Asajj let out a moan of agony as she watched him lick all her juices up from it.

"I didn't think you would be so good at this…" Asajj panted out. Her whole body was screaming to be touched as her clitoris pounded like a drum. She found her sense of pride slowly slipping away like she would do anything for him, a feeling she was not used to nor did she particularly like.

"Well I learned from the best," Obi-wan teased. He then lifted his tunic flap and undid his trousers and casually pulled out his penis.

Asajj's clit and heart seemed to skip a beat together. "But I thought—

"Oh it's not for you," Obi-wan retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't you want to see how I touched myself to your hologram message? Oh and excuse me." He then fondled her vagina for a second for lubricant to stroke himself with.

Asajj gawked at him in astonishment. She didn't think he would do something so crude and yet so _arousing._

_Impressive._ _Most impressive_.

"I have more self control than you think," he ironically claimed. "But I wonder if you do?" He brought his erected penis too close to comfort to the point she could feel his blood pulsing through it.

"Okay you win!" Asajj finally cried out, wildly. She honestly couldn't take it anymore, but it did take every fiber in her body for her to say through clenched teeth. "I don't completely hate you…sometimes..."

Obi-wan put a hand to his ear mockingly and leaned in. "I'm sorry what did you say, dear?"

"I don't hate you!" Asajj shrieked, loudly. She pulled against the restraints and gazed up at him, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt before in her life. Asajj could feel her cheeks burning red in embarrassment for the first time.

Obi-wan looked like he was going to keep provoking her, but instead he just chuckled and put her to ease. "For you darling…I'll take it."

* * *

OoOoOoOoO


	4. Perhaps

**Author's Notes:** **This is short chapter, but hey you guys didn't have to wait a whole month for me to update! Yay?! Don't hate me.**

**A scene from the movie 'Shallow Grave' with Ewan McGregor (of course) inspired me to write faster and I might have incorporated that scene into this chapter as well ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Not too bad, Kenobi…" Asajj managed to breathe out between pants. "…but I still like it better when you're the one in chains."

Obi-wan hadn't been nearly as rough as Asajj was hoping for, but she still enjoyed it nevertheless. Though, her wrists and ankles were extremely raw and sore from being pounded from behind.

"_I don't completely hate it sometimes_…"Obi-wan whispered into her ear, mimicking the phrase she had said to him an hour ago. He was still behind her, arms wrapped around her with his head nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Ha-ha," Asajj sniped, humorlessly. "Don't make me regret saying that."

Obi-wan chuckled, lifting his head up. "I won't." He moved his hands around her body, while he kissed her throat. "...but I will agree with you. I do love pleasing you...serving you."

"Well darling if want to serve me then why don't you let me down?"

"Not comfortable?" He teased, resisting the urge to tell her, _now you know how it feels_. He cupped her breasts and groped them, resting his chin back on her shoulder. "I'm very comfortable by the way."

"Do I have to beg?" Asajj retorted, rolling her eyes. "Or worse do I have to say 'I like you' again?"

"A simple please wouldn't be amiss, my ill mannered sweet."

"Pretty please?" Asajj replied in fake sweet voice.

"Oh so you have learned some manners! I'm impressed," Obi-wan jeered back, letting go of her. He moved in front of her as he fixed his trousers. He had kept his clothes on for the most part.

"Bravo, my dear." He pretended to clap before he gripped her chin and kissed her, softly. "But I have to ask first…" His tone became a little more serious. "You're not really going to blackmail me, are you?"

Asajj swayed her body with the chains, innocently. "If you let me down, I'll tell you."

Obi-wan regarded her again but didn't say anything as he clenched onto her lightsabers in his hands that he had hooked onto his belt earlier before.  
"You're smart not to trust me," Asajj observed. "But I promise I won't hurt you…unless you ask me to."

A corner of his mouth twitched, amusedly.

"If it makes you feel better, you can keep mine until I give yours and Skywalker's back."  
Obi-wan titled his head, pleasantly surprised at her suggestion. He then wordlessly waved his hand over each cuff, releasing her from the restraints. Obi-wan knew better than anyone that one's lightsaber was their life, which essentially meant she trusted him with her life. Her gesture touched him.

Asajj didn't expect herself to lose balance, but her muscles had somewhat grown to use to be strung up and she felt herself begin to fall over as soon as restraints were pulled from her body. However, Obi-wan caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.  
"It's a bit disorientating hanging like that for so long," Obi-wan commented on to make her feel better. "You get used to it…somewhat."  
Asajj's instinct was to push him away, but she didn't and actually said something endearing back. "Obi-wan, I want to apologize about before…when I flogged you. It just needed to look like—

"It's alright," Obi-wan smiled, reassuringly. "I understand, but I appreciate the apology though, my dear." He then chuckled like something funny just occurred to him.

"What?"

"You really did learn some manners."

Asajj snorted and just pushed him away. She went for her clothes but had forgotten they were now pieces on the floor.

"And I want to apologize for ripping your clothes up," Obi-wan chortled. "I knew it would be a bad idea." He pulled at his own tattered tunic. "Here—

"I don't mind," Asajj winked, dismissing his kind offer. She used the forced to pick up her belt off the ground, and called a droid to bring her a robe and the prisoner's lightsabers on her comlink.

"Darling, I must implore you to put something on immediately," Obi-wan murmured, eyeing her lustfully. "Because I don't think that droid will come here in time before I have you up against that wall."

"Oh is that so?" Asajj smirked, also looking him up and down. He looked so battered and wore out. "How are you not tired? Don't you want a break?"

"If you have been as celibate as me, you wouldn't want a break either," Obi-wan informed her. He then pulled her into a long wet kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

Asajj stopped him before it could go any further, tugging on his tabards. "Let's go to my quarters first. A bed would be welcomed, wouldn't you say?"

He tenderly grasped her shoulders and gave her lovingly squeeze, and smiled, "Yes…that actually sounds really lovely." Though, his grip grew firmer when his face suddenly grew somber like he was remembering something.

"But to be clear…" Obi-wan slurred. "You aren't going to use that footage against me?"

Asajj shrugged his arms off her and rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. "Well when I think about it…if I were to send that footage to the Jedi council, I am fairly confident that your precious Jedi Order would keep that footage locked in their achieves and not release for anyone to see. Because if they ever did, it would tarnish their image, and I doubt the Jedi would want their name smeared, especially during a war. Wouldn't you agree?"

Obi-wan made no response and kept a straight face, but Asajj could see the worried look in his eyes.

"…so I do not think Dooku would ever see it and so I wouldn't go down with you."

"Possibly, but do not think the Jedi council wouldn't find ways to use it against you too—

Asajj put a finger over his mouth, cutting him off. "I wasn't finished, dear."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll admit...I would have to be pretty desperate if I were to send that footage to them," Asajj finally revealed, confirming she wasn't going blackmail him unless under extreme circumstances.

"I see…" He relaxed a little since he was glad to know she wasn't going send it off if she had a random urge to. Taking her hands in his, Obi-wan gave her a cheeky smile before inquiring, "But what would I have to do for you to destroy that footage?"

"I would never—

"Be your slave for a bit perhaps?"

Asajj opened her mouth to reply but made a dumbfounded face instead when she processed what he had just said. She instantaneously got a flutter in her stomach at the thought, but she wasn't sure if he was serious or this was some kind of role playing game he was proposing.

He had been angry about being blackmailed not that long ago and now he wanted to be her slave?

_Why question it?!_ A voice in her mind screamed at her.

"I would never destroy that footage," Asajj repeated, ignoring that voice in her head. She didn't see the point in lying, though she quickly added, "…for insurance reasons." The determination in his grey blue eyes made her second-guess her previous statement.

Obi-wan then voluntarily got on his knees and replied, smugly, "I think I'll be able to change your mind, Asajj." He then kissed lower stomach and ran his hands up her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

Asajj gasped at the kisses he littered her stomach with. However, she brusquely pulled on his hair and bent his neck back before he could kiss any down lower. "Your overconfidence will be your down fall, Kenobi."

"Not when it comes to this, my dear," Obi-wan winked before brushing his beard against her groin, which made her shiver. He chuckled at her jolt and looked up at her, longingly. "Oh and by the way to answer a question you asked earlier…I don't mind if you sat on my face." He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly moved backwards to the ground until he was flat on his back, arms stretched out.  
Asajj quivered at the sight of him. She couldn't believe he was doing this willingly. Though, if he wanted this she was going to give it to him and take full advantage of the situation.

She used the heel of her right boot and pushed down on his shoulder until he let a gasp out full of arousal and pain. Obi-wan didn't break eye contact and kissed her ankle. He moved a hand over to pull her boot off, but Asajj abruptly stomped down on his wrist, pinning his arm to the ground

"As much as I love seeing you on your back…" Asajj purred, bringing her other foot on the other side of his head.

"By the great force…" Obi-wan murmured when she squatted down and her vagina hovered above his face only centimeters away. His eyes widened at the sight and he licked his lips. He tried to lurch forward, but Asajj pushed his head back down.

"No, no not yet…" Asajj whispered low. "Let's continue this upstairs. You can get your injuries looked at and—  
"I'm fine!" Obi-wan insisted, anxiously. "I want you now."

Asajj stroked his bruised cheek, relishing his distressed expression of desire. "Darling, I have never seen you this impatience, it's literally a few floors above."

"No now!" He lurched forward again and tried grabbing her legs; however, Asajj grabbed his throat and slammed his head to the ground.

"You do not order me around! Apologize to your Mistress."

"Forgive me!" Obi-wan immediately choked out. "I-I just want you…I-I just want t-to please you!"

"Yes well…" She loosened her grip, not letting go of his throat though. "…if you cannot learn to listen to my every demand like a slave, then I'll simply have to punish you like a slave..." Asajj then used the force to keep his arms glued to the floor. She then began touched herself. "Sweet revenge," Asajj sneered, referring back to when he had made her watch him jerk off.

"You wicked witch…" Obi-wan groaned, watching in agony as she plunged her middle and ring finger deep inside herself. He buckled his body against her, struggling to join in with her.

Asajj did let go of his throat, but ordered, "Don't move or make a noise if you ever wish to touch me again voluntarily."  
Obi-wan complied, but he looked like he was in serious discomfort as he tried holding his breathe and closing his eyes. But Asajj wasn't having that and lightly slapped him across the face. "No cheating, you have to keep your eyes open."

Obi-wan was able in the end to keep his eyes opened during the whole thing, but he was sweating profusely by the time she had finished. Though, he did get away with letting a groan out when she completed and cried out dramatically loud to torment him.

Asajj sat down on his chest, feeling very satisfied but very exhausted as well. One of the main reasons she wanted to go upstairs so she could sleep and eat as well.

"You really are evil," Obi-wan croaked out. "_Pure evil_."

"You act as though you didn't already know that," Asajj cackled. "But you were so good…." She brought her sticky fingers from her right hand down to his mouth and let him lick them as a reward. Obi-wan hungrily sucked on her fingers, trying to savor her sweet taste.

"Good boy…"

However, Obi-wan suddenly bit down on her fingers, ensnaring them in his mouth.

"Oh naughty boy, eh?" Asajj tutted, trying to pull her fingers out since it actually kind of hurt, but he wouldn't let go. She shook her head. "You're such a sucker for punishment, Obi-wan. When will you learn?"

Obi-wan clenched down harder on her fingers with his teeth, challenging her to do her worse.

Asajj kept in a whimper but proceed to seize his throat again, before squeezing hard on it. He struggled against her at first but eventually he opened his mouth for air, and that's when she dove her fingers down his throat to the point he starting gagging.

"Let's see if you would be any good at sucking a..."

"Gak!" Obi-wan's eyes watered, fiercely and made a face like he was going to regurgitate but was able to push it back. He glanced up at her, confused and mortified.

"Relax your throat, dear," Asajj instructed him, rubbing his throat with her thumb. But she eventually pulled her fingers out since he did the exact opposite and constricted his throat.

"Guuackk I-I can't…"

"I suppose you would be a spitter," Asajj joked. She then examined her fingers, seeing he had left deep indents on her skin. "But don't worry I'll teach you how to suppress your gag reflex…" She caressed his lips as if she was speaking to a child. "…because I'm going to put more than just fingers in your mouth next time."

Obi-wan wasn't really sure what she meant by that, it scared him a bit but excited him at the same time.

"Would you like that, my sweet?"

"Yess…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress—

The door abruptly opened and Obi-wan instinctively tried to jump up, but Asajj held him down since it was only a droid. It was carrying her black robe and two lightsabers in its mechanical hands.

"Uhh…Mistress do you want me to come back later?" the droid slurred since it knew it had walked in on something. It wasn't sure what though.

"No," Asajj answered, standing up and walking over to the droid. She grabbed the items from the droid without thanking it. "Leave us."

"Your welcome," the droid sniped before leaving.

"Always impeccable timing those droids," Obi-wan remarked, pushing himself up. He moved his sore jaw around, watching her put the robe on around her body.

"Not really," Asajj replied, thinking back to the all the times they had done something idiotic. "But I'll make sure they won't disturb us next time. Come here." She held out his and Anakin's lighsabers. "Let's do a trade."

Obi-wan came over and switched them without question. There were so many moments she could have taken her lightsabers back, but she didn't and kept her word. So Obi-wan couldn't help but trust her a little. _A little_.

"Thank-you," he nodded, hooking both the lightsabers to his belt. "I just can't believe this happening. I feel as though I am in a dream..." He rubbed his tired baggy eyes, thinking maybe he was still asleep.

"Good behavior will result in many rewards," Asajj decreed, gently tugging on his beard before spinning around towards the door. "Now follow me."

Obi-wan smiled but became more warily when he followed her out of the cell and looked around at the cell block. "What about Anakin?"

"He's still in his cell," Asajj responded, glancing at his cell a few rows over. "He's not being tortured or anything." She turned around and grinned. "Actually he looks better than you."

"I don't like leaving him there," Obi-wan mumbled, averting his eyes down and shaking his head. He was coming back to his senses for a moment. "...what am I doing? I need to do my job first—

Asajj caught his chin and made him look into her eyes. "One more night isn't going to kill him." She ran a hand down his chest and purred into ear. "You're mine to do as I please remember?"

"Wait…" Obi-wan backed up. "You are going to let us go? Just let us walk out?"

"You can make it look like you put up a fight and escaped," Asajj shrugged. "Wouldn't you do the same for me if I was captured by the Republic, my dear Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan made no answer and wonder what he was getting himself in to. He knew now that he owed her a big favor, but the thought only lingered in his mind for a second when Asajj took him by the hand and led him down the hallway.

"What I'm going to do to you…" Asajj mumbled low, glancing back at him with devious grin. "Do you think you can handle it, Master Jedi?"

_Yes, one more day won't kill him_, Obi-wan told himself and just like that any logical or reasonable thought he had seemed to evaporate away completely.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Have I convinced you darling?

**Author's Notes: Just as a warning I will say there isn't much "love-making" in this chapter. When writing smut I always think there needs to be a cool off at some point…hmm…that's weird I swear I can hear booing in the background ;p**

**If this chapter seems jumpy it's because I originally had written a whole another part with Dooku, but I took it out because of incorrect information. It may be a smut, but I will not have incorrect Star Wars information in this story! ...and I was too lazy to re-write it -_-  
**

** Well I hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I don't know how it's possible, but you look worse," Asajj commented when Obi-wan entered her private quarters. She had sent him to be looked at by a medical droid, and so he could clean himself up a bit. However, his bruises had darkened to blackish blue color and the right side of his face was quite swollen.

"You always did know how to pay a compliment," Obi-wan retorted, looking around her quarters. The first thing he noticed was a table set up in the middle of the room with food and _wine_, which made his stomach rumble.

"Well you do smell better," Asajj added before dismissing the two security droids that had escorted him. She strolled up to him and ran her hands down his shoulders. "You think I would be wasting my time with you if I didn't find you somewhat attractive?" She played his sleeves, averting her eyes down. "You're already smug enough, I can't imagine what you would be like if you knew you were decent-looking as well." She glanced back up at him with a smirk.

"Darling, don't worry about that, I already I know," Obi-wan winked.

Asajj gently touched his face, which made his playfully smile falter a little. "Something tells me you don't believe that."

Obi-wan hesitated. "Well…there's a reason I'm not a one of those hologram models, my dear."

"Hmm…the more I get to know you, the more modest and humble I find you," Asajj remarked. "It's endearing _almost_." She let go of his face and chuckled, "Is that cool Jedi confidence just a disguise after all?"

Obi-wan shrugged before staring longingly into her eyes. "The more I get to know you—

"I could try healing some your injuries for you if you want," Asajj offered, cutting him off in mid sentence. She did not want to hear his sappy proclamations since they just made her uncomfortable and she never knew what to say back to them.

"Oh, what a kind offer," Obi-wan thanked. "But I think I should keep this look if we want to keep the appearance we are sworn enemies instead of—

"Are you hungry?" Asajj asked, cutting him off again. She sat down at the table and grabbed the bottle of red wine. She knew one bottle was probably not going to suffice.

"Yes thank you," Obi-wan nodded, taking a seat next to her. He picked up the napkin near his plate and properly placed it on his lap. "I do feel better though…even If I don't look it."

"I told them to give you loads of pain medication so you should," Asajj replied, pouring the red liquid into hers and his glass.

"No…being your presence simply makes me feel—

"_Please_ spare me your sad attempts of flirting with me," Asajj asserted, putting her hand up. "Or let me get my first drink in first at least." She then drained her first glass of wine before grabbing the bottle for a second.

"Now why would I do that?" Obi-wan inquired, placing his hand on her upper right thigh. He felt the fabric of her skirts between his fingers, while a cheeky smile grew across his face. "Did you get dressed up for me again?"

Asajj snorted indifferently into her glass. She didn't this time since she knew he still want her even if she was wearing burlap sack. She just threw on one of her dresses she always wore, the long black skirts and the long maroon apron with a gold printed design that draped down from her belt.

"Just as a warning, darling, you might want to change if you don't want this dress to end up in shreds like last time."

His eye contract was so intense it made Asajj flush and stop in mid drink. "Okay better…"

Obi-wan smirked and raised his glass in her direction before also taking a big gulp of wine.

Asajj just rolled her eyes and began picking at her food. She only ate the beard. Yes, the meal wasn't prison rations, but it wasn't five star food either just basic meat with little seasonings and some local vegetables as a side. Not super appetizing.

"I wasn't expect such luxury," Obi-wan remarked. "Especially being on this rock of a planet."

Asajj couldn't tell if he was being sarcastically or not. Though, she noticed he was already halfway done with his meal so either he was being serious or he was just being polite.

"Well you never know if there will be guests," Asajj replied. "But I think we need another bottle of wine." She called a droid to retrieve several more bottles.

"I'm a guest now, not a prisoner?"

"Well technically you're my slave, remember?"

Obi-wan civilly pat his face with his napkin after he cleaned his plate off. "Why such luxuries for a lowly slave like me then?"

"I like to take care of my things," Asajj told him, placing a hand on his groin.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow but then bowed his head in sarcastically manner. "Well I'm grateful to have such a compassionate and caring Master then."

"Let's see…" She tightened her grip on his crotch, making him jolt forward in his seat. "…if you still say that in an hour, my pet."

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

An hour had gone by and Obi-wan would have still stand by his previous statement about Asajj being 'compassionate' and 'caring' since she had graciously filled his glass up over eight times with wine. She was a very good host whom kept the conversation going. However, Asajj really just wanted to get Obi-wan drunk.

Asajj had a very high tolerance to alcohol so she barely felt buzzed, though she couldn't tell if Obi-wan was buzzed or not. He had this hazy look in his eyes, but whenever she asked him any revealing kind of questions, he would give very vague answers and turn the question on her. So they both seemed to be stuck in this odd game 'who could reveal the less information about themselves.'

But Asajj was determined to win this game.

"I'm curious, have you ever had any other affairs before?" Asajj probed, placing her left elbow on the table and resting her chin in her palm, leaning towards him.

"Not really." Obi-wan avoided her eye contact and then mumbled very low. "…not like this that is for sureee."

Asajj noticed the slurring in his speech and was eager to find out if she had finally found his threshold.

_Maybe I could finally get some information out of him as well…_

Asajj playfully nudged him. "Like what then?"

"I was young..." Obi-wan slurred, formulating his answer. "…or they were very short."

"They?" Asajj straightened up in her seat and raised an eyebrow, not expecting that answer.

He regarded her with mischievous expression in his eyes and only flashed her a lopsided smile as an answer.

Asajj folded her arms across her chest and rolled her tongue, before tutting, bemusedly, "My, my…aren't we the little slut?"

"I didn't have carnal relations with all of them," Obi-wan clarified, but then made a face like he was going to retract that statement. He couldn't remember since fantasy and reality were blending into each other at the moment.

"How many then?"

"I'm sure your history with men is a lot more interesting than mine," Obi-wan retorted, trying to turn the question on her.

"Oh? They were all with men?" Asajj teased.

Obi-wan just laughed, while he finished off the rest of his wine. Asajj tried pouring him more, but Obi-wan briskly pulled his glass away.

"Darling, are you're trying to get me drunk?"

"Nooo, of course." Asajj jokingly hit him on the shoulder. "Come on…don't be shy just a number, dear."

Obi-wan tried counting on his fingers but shook his head when he got dizzy. "Uhhhh I don't know…probably not as many as you I'd wager."

Asajj let out a gasp like she was highly offended.

"Oh no…I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Obi-wan immediately apologized before finally revealing how drunk he really was. He knocked over his glass as he tried to wave his hands around in apology and even though there was no liquid in it, he still rushed to clean up the imaginable liquid on the table. He put on quite the show and only knocked over more things over.

"Thoughtless thing to say! I just mean…I-I mean aren't you allowed to do whatever you want as a…Sith? So you're allowed to have—

He abruptly stopped talking when Asajj raised an eyebrow. She looked peeved, but actually Asajj was trying to contain her laughter at him.

"You just seem more experience…" Obi-wan stopped himself again from finishing that sentence. He then sighed, knowing he was just digging his grave deeper. "I'm going to regret saying that later, aren't I?"

"Oh Obi-wan…" Asajj cooed in a fake gentle tone as she moved forward and straddled him. She lifted his chin up and made his eyes meet hers. "You have no idea."

Obi-wan felt a shiver go down his spine as he sunk into his seat. "I-I really didn't mean it—

Confusion and arousal formed on Obi-wan's face when she slithered a hand down his trousers and fondled him. He skipped a breath and gripped the armrests of the chair, squirming relentlessly underneath her.

Asajj kept hold of his blushing face, savoring every facial expression he made as she massaged him. She eventually erupted a low moan from him and made his body twist against her. "You have the gall to call me a slut when you're the one who moans like one?" Asajj snickered into his ear.

Obi-wan made the same moaning noise again for her and went in for a kiss, but she abruptly got off him.

"Get into bed, _slut_," Asajj ordered him, grabbing her glass of wine off the table. She downed the rest of it, while Obi-wan immediately complied to her demands.

Obi-wan sat himself at the end of the bed but shifted around awkwardly to get in alluring position. He stopped moving and tried to look casual when Asajj turned her attention back to him and walked over.

Asajj first ran her fingers through his beard and hair, moving his head around. His hair was hard not to touch; it was always so soft and always looked perfect no matter what, and Obi-wan seemed to like his hair being played with since he would always make a face like a dog getting their belly rubbed.

"Oh my dear sweet, Obi-wan, I'll be gentle with you this time since it looks like you will fall apart otherwise." She brushed her fingers over the bruises on his face.

"I feel fine," Obi-wan reassured her, resting his hands on her hips. He hiccuped and swallowed it down, trying to look self-assured. "I can take anything."

"Oh Darling…no, no, you can't," Asajj laughed almost hysterically. So far all that she had done to him was just a taste of what was to come.

"Oh yeah?"

Obi-wan then pulled her into his lap before kissing her on the lips and slipping his tongue in her mouth. He was sloppy but Asajj was able to guide him into a better rhythm. Obi-wan then fell on his back, bringing her down on top of him.

_I should get him drunk more often._

"No, let me…" Asajj breathed into Obi-wan's mouth when he began tugging on the back of her dress. She didn't actually want him to rip her clothes up this time.

Asajj sat up and unlatched her belt, but stopped when she caught her communicator in her hand and saw multiple flashing colors coming off it. She groaned in annoyance and rolled off him.

"Noooo, can't it wait?" Obi-wan whined, scooting over to the edge of the bed. "You said no disturbances."

"I'll be right back," Asajj replied, smoothing her dress out. "I just have to make check a few things…" She felt paranoid for some reason like something wasn't right, so she wanted to check if she had any messages. Though, she knew it couldn't be anything too bad since if there were a real emergency, a droid would have come in to warn her. Still, she couldn't shake a feeling, and she also wanted to check on the factory too.

Obi-wan lost his balance when he tried to stand up but caught himself, grabbing her shoulder for support. "It can wait," Obi-wan told her before he waved his hand in front of her face. "And…you will take off your clothes."

Asajj realized that he just tried to use the Jedi mind trick on her. She snorted and simply pushed him back onto the bed. "I can't believe you just tried to do that. How drunk are you?"

"Me? Drunk?! I'm a member of High Jedi Council! I would never get drunk!" Obi-wan then began laughing hysterically and held his chest until tears started streaming down his face.

Asajj just stared at him.

_What have I done?_

Even though, it was highly amusing to see him in this state, she decided to take the opportunity to snatch his and Skywalker's lightsaber off his belt and clipped to her own since she was concerned that he would hurt himself with it. He seemed to be a giddy drunk, but she didn't want to take the chance.

Asajj also grabbed the full bottle of wine left on the dinner table as she made her way to the door before she turning around to tell him, "Just stay here—

"No, you're really leaving?!" Obi-wan abruptly stopped laughing and shot up. No! Please don't go!"

"Don't worry. I'll be right back—

"Why do you torture me so!?" Obi-wan crossed his arms like a pouty child who was fussy because they weren't getting their way. "You are always teasing me! If I'm the slut, you're the tease!"

"Would you want it any other way?" Asajj sniggered. She really wished she was recording this.

"I could be the tease…"

"Oh could you?"

"Yes!" Obi-wan declared, puffing his chest out. "I have done it before, haven't I?"

Asajj had to stay to see this drunken mess. "Oh please Master Kenobi, tease me, seduce me and maybe I'll stay..." she mocked, walking back over to the bed.

"Oh I will..." Obi-wan smirked before he pulled his boots off and threw them aside gracefully like that was part of the seduction.

Asajj kept in a laugh, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"You're were quite upset last time when I started without you…" Obi-wan slurred, clutching his own crotch. "Would you be cross with me if I did it again?"

"Perhaps," Asajj retorted, playing along with him.

"Well I'm going to anyways."

Asajj brusquely grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and pulled him close to her face. "If you do I'll really _torture_ you when I come back."

Obi-wan didn't falter in lust like he usually did and instead, grabbed her wrist. "You can try…but it might be harder to since I'm no longer in chains." His sloppy drunken demeanor suddenly turned into this raw confidence that he had never displayed before, and it caught Asajj off guard.

"…oh really?" Asajj took her hand back from him. "I might have to put you back in them then."

"_If _you can."

"It's like you have learned nothing." She snorted in mock disapproval. "A poor slave you are making, Kenobi."

"Well you're just going to have to re-teach me…everything," Obi-wan mouthed, making intense eye contact. He backed away from her to the middle of the bed as he took his belt off and shrugged the tabards off his body. "I've been good for too long, and I find I like being bad…" Obi-wan then laid down on the bed in what he thought was an alluring pose and played with his belt, caressing it across his body. "…but I think you are the only one who could possibly put me in my place…" He then whipped his belt on the bed, making a loud cracking noise.

Asajj only blinked.

"Have I convinced you, darling?"

"Um...uh...j-j-j…Just stay here!" Asajj finally exclaimed through her cracking voice.

"Of course, Mistress," Asajj heard Obi-wan politely say after her. She also could feel his lingering lust-filled gaze follow her until the door slide shut behind her.

Asajj backed up against the wall and let an arousal gasp out. She wiped her forehead and bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. Obi-wan's drunken seduction actually worked and found that she was quivering. She was embarrassed at herself, but she wanted him _badly_ and wanted nothing more but to take that belt from him and _spank_ him and _fuck_ him until he cried for mercy twice.

_Maybe I had more to drink than I thought…_

Asajj straightened up when she noticed the two security droids she had placed outside her quarters were staring at her.

"Make sure no one comes in or out," Asajj ordered them before basically rushing through all her tasks. She found out Dooku had left a message for her, inquiring about the Taris negotiations and instructing her to call him back when she was available. So that was nothing to worry about since he didn't sound too urgent.

_I guess I was paranoid about nothing, _Asajj thought to herself as she quickly walked through the factory to make sure all the droids were properly being made and processed. She then doubled check that everything was in order before she practically ran back to her room ready to jump Obi-wan's bones.

However, Asajj eager smile dropped when she re-entered her quarters and found…Obi-wan had fallen asleep.

"You got be kidding me…"

He was sprawled out in spread eagle position across the bed, and it looked like he had literally fallen asleep right after she left since he still had all of his clothes on. She went over to him and almost slapped him but didn't as she stared at him.

_I suppose he needs his rest,_ Asajj huffed in annoyance. She pushed back strands of his hair and caressed the swollen side of his face.

_Trying to convince me he's fine pffff I knew it…_

She then yanked her books off and took her belt off before rolling his body over, so she could lie down next to him. Asajj figured she would take a light nap or just wait until he woke up. There was always something to think about being in a war and all.

Though, Asajj questioned if he was actually asleep since Obi-wan immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against him, spooning her. Asajj awkwardly squirmed about to pull away, but he felt so warm and comforting that she eventually drifted into a slumber as well.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO


	6. Not done with you yet

Asajj blinked her eyes hard when she woozily regained consciousness before instinctively grabbing for the communicator on her belt. However, she found Obi-wan still had his arms wrapped around her, preventing her from moving freely. His face was buried in the back of her shoulder and his body was up against hers. He was very warm almost hot, scorching even.

Asajj suddenly felt like she was suffocating and pushed him away forcefully. He didn't stir even when she rolled him onto his back. He was out cold.

She caught her breath and wiped her moist forehead, feeling better. She wasn't used sleeping with someone, especially someone she used to want to kill. But when she looked over at Obi-wan, she felt didn't feel disdain for him anymore…well maybe just a little bit. Old habits died hard. No, she couldn't name the emotion since it most certainty was not affection (or that's what she told herself). Maybe the word was…

Asajj was abruptly torn from her thoughts when she finally glanced at her communicator. She widened her eyes and jumped a little.

They had been asleep for almost twelve hours.

"Get up, Kenobi," Asajj growled, shaking his shoulder. She couldn't believe she had slept this long. This was probably the longest she had ever slept in her entire life.

Obi-wan remained lifeless throughout her violently shaking.

Asajj was about to slap him across the face but got another idea. She instead began to peel his clothes off starting with his tunic. They didn't have much time now to copulate, so she wanted to get started as soon as possible.

Asajj paused when she removed his brown long sleeve undershirt and noticed a blotchy scar on his left bicep. It looked like a lightsaber had singed him. She wondered who had given that to him. She spotted the same kind of scar on his left leg as she continued to strip him. He had so many scars on his body and found herself curious to know the story behind each one.

"Your Jedi intuition is really impressing me…" Asajj grumbled since he still was fast asleep after she roughly wrenched all of his clothes off. She began to strip her own clothes off before straddling him and amazingly, still no peak from him.

Asajj sighed and bit on her index finger, trying to decide on whether she should just start without him. It would be so easy to get him hard…but Asajj decided she had done enough work and vigorously yanked on his chest hair to wake him.

Obi-wan let out an abrupt yelp as his eyes opened wide and lurched his body against her. "Whyyyyy must you always wake me up in such brash ways?!"

"You're been asleep for 12 hours," Asajj informed him, drolly.

"Have I? It doesn't feel like it…" Obi-wan rubbed his eyes then groaned, clutching his head. "Stars' end my head is killing me!"

"I can't imagine why." Asajj glanced over at the empty bottles of wine on the table and snickered.

Obi-wan moved his head around in the pillow before looking up at her. He grinned when he finally noticed she was completely naked. "Well…at least I have a pleasant view to wake up to." He timidly placed a hand her thigh, caressing it. "I hope you got what you wanted getting me drunk last night."

"Not particular…" Asajj slurred, fondling him a bit. She placed a hand on his stomach, while lowering herself down to give him head. "Just stay still. This will actually help your headache."

"You didn't need to get me drunk to sleep with me, you know?" Obi-wan smirked, propping himself up by his elbows.

"Oh I know..."

Obi-wan skipped a breath when she flickered her tongue over his tip and squeezed his balls. "So uhhh…did you get me drunk to reveal information then?" Obi-wan cackled, but then got a concern look on his face when she didn't answer right away.

Asajj finally glanced up at him and winked, "Worth a try."

Obi-wan let out a nervous laugh, making a mental note to be more careful since she was still the enemy. He sat up and cleared his dry throat. "Wait before we begin, may I have something to drink that's isn't wine?"

"Not until I'm done with you," Asajj growled, lifting her head up in irritation. "Now shut up." She was only giving him fellatio to get him hard faster so she could ride him.

"Fine." Obi-wan crossed his arms like he child he had been just told no. Though, instead of lying back down, he abruptly pulled her up against him face to face.

"Kenobi—

"You don't understand, darling, I need a drink…" Obi-wan chortled, wrestling with her bit to get her to lay still. "Because you might not like my breath." He then tried to open mouth kiss her.

He was right and Asajj covered his mouth with her hand before sitting back up and pushing him down. "I don't need your mouth." She held him there and regarded him thoughtfully. "In fact I might gag you."

Obi-wan mumbled something into her hand for some reason Asajj removed her hand.

"Is this because I bit you earlier?"

Asajj chuckled and glimpsed down at right hand. "Well it does look like you left a scar."

"Really?" Obi-wan took her hand and examined it. His teeth indents were still visible on her right ring and middle fingers, but it would easily heal though. "Oh I'm sorry, my dearest." He kissed her hand in a gentlemen like manner. "Be careful what you put near my mouth is all I can say." He then licked the indents, tantalizingly.

"Is that a threat?" Asajj purred, taking her hand away to clutch his face. She turned his head to the side. "Are you threating your Mistress?"

Obi-wan gave her a toothy grin. "Maybe…"

Asajj raised an eyebrow before force grabbing the cantina of water off the table that was left untouched during dinner. She kept a hold of his face as she took a long drink from it, purposely tormenting him.

Obi-wan unconsciously swallowed, contemplating on whether he should take it from her but just politely waited.

"Actually you may have water." Asajj bent down close to his face. "But only through my mouth." She took another swing of water ready to spit.

Obi-wan stopped her by putting a hand to her mouth. "No slight against you, darling, but that is kind of disgusting."

"Disgusting?" Asajj repeated after swallowing the gulp of water she had saved for him. "You have licked my cunt, my assh—

"No need for crude language, my dear," Obi-wan interrupted, placing his hands on her hips and stroking them. "Backwash and your delectable body are two different things…" He averted his eyes to her breasts. "But I would more than happy to lick the water off you…"

Obi-wan snatched the cantina before she could say anything and pulled her against him, rolling on top of her. He straddled her and without warning dumped the rest of the water all over her chest.

Asajj squealed in surprise but grabbed Obi-wan's throat before he could put his face in between her breasts. "Oh you are so going to regret that, Kenobi!"

Obi-wan choked yet he was still able to keep a dumb smirk on his face. "O-oh really?" He raised an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner. "I'd thought you like this."

"That's not the point," Asajj sneered, bopping the tip of his nose. "You ask your Mistress—

She was cut off when Obi-wan ripped her hand off his throat and lunged forward at her breasts again. The sight of her dripping wet breasts had lit a fire in him and he did not want to wait another second.

Asajj didn't stop him this time and let him hungrily lick her chest. "Are you deliberately trying to defy me?" Asajj tried to snarl but came out as a giggle since his beard was unmercifully tickling her. She then couldn't stop laughing and squirmed underneath him, which encouraged Obi-wan to only do it more.

"Stop Kenobi! I demand you—

"Or what? You going to 'punish me?" Obi-wan winked, teasing her erected nipple with his teeth.

He was definitely asking for it.

Asajj pulled his head up by his hair and craned back his neck, which erupted an aroused grunt from him. "Well if that's what you want…" She caressed his lips with her fingers. "…but I will make you cry—

Asajj stopped in midsentence to slap him hard across the face since he tried to bite down on her fingers again. Obi-wan looked shock for a second but let a low throaty laugh out and sprung forward to bite down on her shoulder.

"Am I going to regret that too?" Obi-wan chuckled into her skin. He then ran his tongue down her neckline until he was back at her chest and bit down on the soft flesh her of left breast. He gently sucked on her tit, while darting his tongue around her nipple.

Asajj gasped and gripped his biceps, digging her nails into his skin. Obi-wan moaned into her breasts, which Asajj took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. She then rolled them over so she was on top and bent over, biting his left nipple in return.

"Ow!" Obi-wan cried out, buckling his body against her.

"Can't take what you give out?" Asajj taunted. She then pinched his other nipple and got the same reaction from him. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Oh my did I just find your weakness, Master Jedi?"

His face reddened and tried to distract her with a kiss, but Asajj pushed him down and seized a hold of his wrists, pinning them above his hand. She left him in that position using the force.

"Maybe I made you feel too comfortable with me, Kenobi," Asajj remarked, running a finger down his cheek. She then began pulling at the grey bed sheets, ripping strips to fashion him a gag. "…but I hope you think twice before disobeying me when I'm done with you."

"I can't say I'm very comfortable right now," Obi-wan commented, watching her as he tried to move his arms but she really had quite the force grip on him.

"Good," Asajj grinned. She showed him the cleave gag, twisting it between her fingers. "Have anything to say before…"

"Mercy?" Obi-wan retorted, using his most sarcastic voice. "I promise I'll never disobey you again—

"Oh I believe you, my dear…since you won't be able to now," Asajj chuckled before stuffing the cloth in his mouth. He didn't make it easy and struggled against her, trying to bite down on her fingers again as she tied the strip of cloth around his head to secure the gag. She had to slap him again to get him to stay still. "You really want me to punish you, don't you, darling? Well next time I promise I will have all my toys with me and a proper gag…"

Obi-wan tried to say something snarky through the gag once again.

"Dear stars above! Do you ever shut up?" Asajj sighed. "I hope this shuts you up for a little while…" She then licked his right nipple and massaged his balls in one of her hands.

The gag barely stifled Obi-wan's loud moans and it was clear this would definitely not shut him up. He cried out and moved his head around dramatically when Asajj clamped her teeth down the tip of his nipple and dug her nails into his other pec.

It looked like Obi-wan was in pain, however; Asajj knew he was enjoying this immensely since she could feel his erection grow steadily against her. Asajj had also let go of his wrists a minute ago, but he hadn't moved his arms and kept them pinned above his head.

"Yesss…keep making those noises for me, my pet," Asajj tittered, taking a hold of his penis and guiding it inside of her. She sat up and clasped his throat with one hand and began to ride him.

Asajj honestly was doing whatever would make her achieve orgasm faster, but she did find it amusing to provoke a different moan or grunt from Obi-wan each time she changed the rhyme or depth. He would moan the loudest when she bounced up and down and apply pain.

"Maybe I shouldn't use pain to punish you," Asajj observed. "Since you seem to enjoy it so much. I assume you knew I let your wrists go five minutes ago?" Obi-wan blushed in embarrassment as he quickly put arms down to his sides.

Asajj snickered and clutched his face and made him look at her since he was avoiding eye contact with her. She wiped the drool off his face that had formed at the corners of his mouth. "Maybe humiliation is more effective as a punishment for you, my dear Obi-wan." She chuckled at his flustered expression then ordered him, "Touch me." She arched her back and took one of his hands and placed it on her right breast.

Obi-wan obliged and tried to take the gag off with his other hand, but Asajj snatched his wrist. She twisted it painfully. "Did I say you could take that off? I said _touch me_."

Obi-wan wrenched his hand out of her grip, giving her an irritated glare. He waved his hand in her face before reaching down for her occupied vagina. Asajj gasped when his fingers roughly explored her wet vulva until he found her stimulated pink bud. This time he kept intense eye contact with her as he simultaneously manipulated her aching clitoris and squeezed her breasts.

"Ahhhhh you a definitely master of one thing…" Asajj mewled, bending her baldhead back. She grabbed onto his thighs behind her and moaned loud, getting close to completion.

Obi-wan smiled as wide as the gag let him. At least he was in control of one thing.

She rocked her body in sync with his fingers. "Yes, YES…AHHH YES! Keep doing that—

However, the ground suddenly shook violently almost knocking Asajj off him. "Of course!" Asajj screamed at the ceiling in pure irritation. She flashed Obi-wan a scornful glare like it was his fault for this interruption. "Your Republic army also has impeccable timing! Just hurry up—

The ground shook again but this time successfully knocking Asajj off him. She fell next to him and almost had a fit as she slammed her fists down on the bed since it was gone.

Obi-wan ripped the gag out of his mouth and got on top of her. "Wait! I'm almost there just…let me—

"Get off me!" Asajj hissed, shoving him aside before rolling off the bed to get dressed. She was really peeved she had lost her orgasm but became even angrier when she saw Obi-wan trying to finish by himself.

Asajj force pushed him off the bed at her feet onto his back, pinning his arms to his sides. He wriggled around desperately.

"If I don't get to cum, you certainty don't get to." She then prodded his throbbing erection with her foot before releasing him from her hold.

Obi-wan let out a very pained groan while he pushed himself up. "…witch."

"OH you are so lucky your precious Republic is here to save you." Asajj hadn't even bothered to turn around to chastise him. He would get it the next time they met.

Obi-wan chuckled, apparently fully intending for her to hear that. "In my experience there is no such thing as luck."

Asajj rolled her eyes.

Another tremor rocked the room, which prompted the both of them to clothe themselves faster. Asajj's appearance was spot on, but somehow Obi-wan's clothes managed to look more tattered than before.

"You should go 'recuse' Skywalker," Asajj advised Obi-wan after finishing up lacing her boots. She came up to his and hooked Anakin's lightsaber to his belt and gave him his own. "Cell block 7A." And without another word she headed towards the door, however; Obi-wan caught ahold of her arm.

"Wait. Asajj…"

She turned around and patted his face, reassuringly. "Don't worry, you were divine even if you didn't get me to cum."

"That's not—

"No goodbyes," Asajj sighed, fully aware that is what he had been trying to say. She hated goodbyes even with him. "Because I'm not done with you yet, Kenobi."

"I just don't know when I'll see you again." He put his hands on her slender shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "If you surrender, I'll speak on your behalf. There is good in you, Asajj and it's being wasted—

"Don't." Her tone was cold and unfeeling. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

_Don't end it like this._

Obi-wan's blue eyes faltered and gave her a sad smile.

"You act as though you know the Republic is going to take this base," Asajj retorted, breaking the awkward silence. She didn't like the way he was looking at her like she was something to be fixed or reformed, but she didn't feel like getting in argument with him at this moment. "You could be back in my custody very soon."

"If I can avoid getting captured I will." He stroked her cheek, tenderly. "Even if it's by you, my dear."

"You wound me, Obi-wan. Have I been nothing but a gracious host?"

Obi-wan opened his mouth then closed it, deciding not to answer that question. Instead, he tried to kiss her goodbye, however; Asajj grabbed the front of his tunic. "Well I'll just have to be a better one the next time…" She then put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "…you don't know this but I'm on Coruscant more than you think…"

_…right under your Jedi council noses._

"Oh?" His eyes lit up, excitedly totally missing that fact that information could be concerning for other reasons.

She tugged on his beard, mischievously. "I'll call on you, my Jedi pet."

Obi-wan cupped her face and smooched her zealously. He didn't let go until Asajj shoved him away towards the door. "Go! Before I change my mind and kill you!"

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**The end ;)**


End file.
